L'internat
by Mille.Haines
Summary: Suite à un événement tragique, le comportement de Bella est exécrable avec sa mère. Cette dernière prend une décision qui va chambouler le quotidien de l'adolescente. Tous humains ; Pov Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonjour...**

**La toute première fiction que je poste, ouille! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tous cas... **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé : **

Bella, souffrant d'une douleur passé, se rebelle contre tout le monde, y compris sa mère. Celle-ci, ne pouvant supporter la situation, se retrouve obligée de prendre une décision qui va complètement changer la vie de sa fille...

**Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire =).**

**Bon et bien... Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

Les aiguilles de l'horloge me narguaient. A chaque fois que je levais les yeux, j'avais l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient à l'envers. Reposant ma tête sur mon bras, je soupirai. Le prof qui faisait cours devant nous parlait, et parlait encore, sans que je ne saisisse le moindre de ses propos. Il parlait de formules en tous genres et de calculs impossibles à faire. Les maths, une matière que je détestais, et qui ne m'intéressait pas. Ma moyenne ne s'élevait pas à plus de six, et ma mère en était désespérée. Il fallait dire que je n'excellais dans aucune matière, certes. Mais les maths étaient la pire. Je levai la tête pour la énième fois et souris.

_Plus que dix minutes et tu pourras t'échapper. _

Le silence se fit soudain dans la classe et je baissai les yeux. Toute la classe me regardait, le prof y compris. Certains avaient un petit sourire amusé tandis que d'autres me regardaient, une expression blasée sur le visage. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur et le prof soupira.

- _Mademoiselle Swan. _M'interpella le prof, sévère. _Pourriez-vous nous répéter le sujet du cours ? _

- _Hmm… Les maths ? _Proposai-je, amusée.

La classe partit dans un fou rire général et j'eus moi-même du mal à retenir mon fou rire. La tête de Sanders était à mourir de rire. La bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncés, il me fusillait du regard.

- _Hmm... Je pense qu'une heure de retenue ne vous serait pas défavorable, Mademoiselle Swan. _Il nota quelque chose sur son cahier avant de me regarder de nouveau. _Quoi qu'il en soit, le sujet de ce cours se porte sur les fonctions. Tachez d'écouter la prochaine fois, est-ce clair ?_

En grimaçant, j'acquiesçai. Une heure de colle pour ça, n'importe quoi. Tout ça parce pour une blague, aucun sens de l'humour les profs. Je reçus une feuille des personnes de devant. En murmurant un merci, je la regardai. Bon sang ! Un devoir à faire pour mercredi. Je soupirai, maudissant ce prof. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis. Je sautai de ma chaise, rangeant mes affaires en vitesse et sortis en courant à moitié.

_Liberté, liberté, liberté. _

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie ayant la bonne intention de fumer une cigarette avant d'aller au self. Je m'installai sur un banc, sortant mon paquet de mon sac. Je tirai une première latte et soupirai de satisfaction. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir fumé pendant des semaines. C'était la fin des vacances et j'étais à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse parce que je n'aurai plus à voir ma mère chaque jour, même si je sortais presque tout le temps. Triste parce que s'en était fini des grasses matinées et des après-midis au parc avec ma petite sœur, Claire. Malgré tout, le soleil restait présent à Forks ce qui était rare. Une présence à mes côtés me fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était Angela, ma meilleure et seule amie dans ce bahut. Elle me regarda en souriant et prit la cigarette de ma main pour tirer une latte aussi. Je la regardai, stupéfaite. Angela était contre le fait de fumer et tous les autres trucs du genre.

- _Avec Ben, c'est fini. _Me dit-elle simplement.

- _Oh Angie… J'suis désolée. Tu veux en parler ? _Demandai-je, maladroitement.

Elle me fit non de la tête et me repassa la clope. Après une ou deux minutes, j'écrasai mon mégot et me levai. Angela leva les yeux vers moi, la mine triste. Je la pris par le bras, la forçant à se lever, puis pris la direction du self. Le brouhaha inexistant à l'intérieur me surprit et, en jetant un coup d'œil à Angela, je vis la même expression de surprise sur son visage. Haussant des épaules, je pris un plateau et m'engageai dans la file. Angela me suivait un peu à l'Ouest et je la comprenais. J'avais toujours cru que Ben et elle ce serait pour toujours. Depuis le collège que leur couple durait et là, comme ça, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ça me faisait un choc mais par respect pour mon amie, je ne dis rien. Je pris une pomme avec une bouteille d'eau, n'ayant pas faim, comme chaque midi. J'attendis qu'Angela remplisse son plateau et regardai alentour pour chercher une table libre. Une table remplie de cheerleader qui était en train de pouffer comme des idiotes et à par ça, les tables étaient toutes pleines. Je soupirai quand je vis une table vide. Je donnai un coup de coude à Angela pour lui montrer et, avec un petit hochement de tête, elle se dirigea vers la table tandis que je la suivais.

- _Enfin, _me plaignis-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise. _On a mis au moins deux minutes rien que pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'est dingue, ils pourraient… je sais pas moi ! Faire en sorte que le self ne soit pas un bordel pas possible._

Angela planta sa fourchette dans sa part de lasagne en me regardant, amusée. Je lui tirai la langue, puérile. Nous prîmes notre déjeuner dans un silence apaisant. Je sursautai quand la sonnerie retentit, étant prise dans mes pensées. Angela attrapait déjà son plateau en se levant et je l'imitai. J'avais un cours de biologie avancé, le seul cours que j'appréciais. Ce n'était pas pour autant que j'y travaillais. Angela me rappela que nous n'avions pas sport après et je jubilais. Ne pas avoir sport signifiait que j'allais pouvoir sortir. Je sautillais presque jusqu'à ma classe de biologie et l'heure passa très rapidement. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que ma mère m'attende sur le parking du lycée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Bordel…_

Je m'avançai vers elle, essayant de maîtriser mon excès de colère. Elle me fit un sourire hypocrite qu'on toutes les mères. Ou presque. Elle ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture, toujours avec son putain de sourire à la con.

- _Bonjour ma chérie. Je suis venue comme je savais que tu n'avais pas sport. _M'expliqua-t-elle, doucement.

Je grognai quelque chose à son intention et passai de l'autre côté de la voiture pour m'installer. Comment était-elle au courant ? Je secouai la tête quand elle me demanda quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu. Ca faisait plus de deux ans que je ne l'écoutais plus. Elle n'existait plus vraiment, elle était là mais c'était physiquement pour moi. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant notre maison et je sortis, alors que ma mère me parlait. Je montai directement dans ma chambre, laissant tomber lourdement mon sac. Je soupirai en m'installant sur mon lit, la tête dans mes mains. J'entendis ma mère monter les escaliers et, n'entendant plus aucun bruit, je pensais qu'elle était dans sa chambre ou dans la salle d'eau. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis des petits coups à ma porte. Fronçant les sourcils, j'allai ouvrir ma porte.

- _Quoi ? _Dis-je, lasse.

- _Je… Tu veux bien descendre au salon ? J'ai… Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. _Hésita-t-elle, regardant ses mains.

Haussant un sourcil, je descendis après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre. Arrivée dans le salon, ma mère sur les talons, je m'affalai dans un des fauteuils regardant ma mère qui triturait nerveusement ses mains. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle s'assit lentement dans le canapé et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

- _Bella, je n'en peux plus. Tu sors, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu ne m'écoutes plus, tu fumes… _Enuméra-t-elle. _J'ai… Je t'ai inscrite dans un internat à Seattle. Tu reviendras à la maison pendant les vacances seulement. _

- _Quoi ? Mais t'as pas l'droit ! Tu ne peux pas me virer comme ça de la maison ! Tu veux me pourrir la vie ? T'en as pas eu assez avec celle de papa ? _Hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Je n'eus le temps de ne faire aucun mouvement de recul, ma mère m'avait déjà giflée. J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée. Ma mère me regardait, toute autant ahurie que moi, une main sur la bouche. Je me levai et marchai doucement jusqu'à ma chambre, dans un état second. J'entendais à peine les excuses de ma mère et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, laissant des larmes silencieuses inonder mon visage. La scène se répétait dans ma tête inlassablement. _Ma mère m'avait frappée_. En plus de tout ça, elle voulait m'envoyer dans un internat. Je me relevai après quelques minutes et m'installai à mon ordinateur. Je passai mes mains sur mes joues, essuyant les traces de maquillage.

J'avais des dizaines de messages non lus. Je soupirai en les ouvrant, un par un. Pour la plupart, des chaînes toutes plus débiles les une que les autres. Seulement deux messages plus concrets apparaissaient. Un message d'Emmett, mon meilleur ami, qui me disait qu'il avait changé de lycée et que j'allais avoir une drôle de surprise. Le second, un message de Mike qui m'invitait à une de ses soirées. Je souris un peu ; je n'allais pas passer une si mauvaise soirée finalement. Je regardai l'heure pour découvrir qu'il était un peu plus de seize heures. Je me levai et descendis au salon, espérant échapper à ma mère. Malheureusement pour moi, cette dernière était dans un fauteuil en train de regarder un point fixe.

- _Je vais chercher Claire. _L'informai-je. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, surprise. _Au fait, je pars quand ? _

- _Ce week-end. _Répondit-elle en baissant la tête. _Ecoute Bella, je…_

_- Non, _la coupai-je. _Je ne veux rien savoir. Rien du tout. Tu as fait un choix, très bien. Maintenant, je fais le mien. Tu n'existes plus, tu n'es plus rien. Maintenant, je vais chercher ma sœur. _

Je partis, la laissant seule. Je pris un grand bol d'air puis secouai la tête. J'étais consciente du mal que je lui infligeais, mais elle avait fait tellement pire que même ses larmes ne me touchaient plus. Je pris la direction de la petite école de Claire. Elle entrait cette année en petite maternelle et en était fière. Sur le chemin, les gens me regardaient en chuchotant, me pointant du doigt. Evidemment, j'étais la petite adolescente rebelle qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa mère. Je sentais la colère grimper en moi de plus en plus et me forçais à me calmer. 

_Pense à Claire, pense à Claire… _

Cela eut le don de m'apaiser instantanément et je repris la marche, sereine. J'arrivai rapidement devant les grilles ouvertes du bâtiment et entrai. Un petit attroupement de mères était déjà, certainement en train de ragoter. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me mis sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'apercevoir ma chipette. Après quelques secondes, je vis ses petites boucles brunes semblables aux miennes et son rire cristallin me parvint aux oreilles. Je souris inconsciemment, totalement attendrie. Quand Claire posa ses yeux chocolat sur les miens, elle sautilla et couru jusqu'à moi.

- _Be'a ! Be'a ! _Cria-t-elle.

Je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur en ouvrant les bras et elle se nicha à l'intérieur. Je me relevai tout en la serrant fortement dans mes bras. Quand je serais dans ce… bled, je ne pourrais plus la voir chaque jour. A cette pensée, je resserrai mon étreinte sur ma petite sœur. Nous restâmes un petit moment comme ça, dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque certaines mères commencèrent à partir, je reposai Claire par terre en lui prenant la main et nous nous mîmes en route. Elle me raconta dans les moindres détails sa journée et je ne pus que rire devant son innocence de petite fille.

- _Et pis, Théo, y avait mis p'ein de peintu'e dans mes cheveux. _Pleurnicha-t-elle. _La maît'esse l'a mis au coin et elle m'a lavée les cheveux dans le lavobo de l'école._

- _Lavabo mon ange. _La repris-je.

Elle haussa des épaules et lâcha ma main pour courir vers le portail de la maison. Elle passa ses petites mains sur l'attache pour l'ouvrir et entra en sautillant, comme précédemment. Je me pris l'arrête du nez entre mes doigts en inspirant fortement. Nous étions déjà jeudi et dans deux jours, je partais. Je poussai à mon tour le petit portail et entrai rapidement chez moi. Ma petite sœur était dans la cuisine en train de raconter sa journée à une vitesse impressionnante. En secouant la tête, je montai l'escalier ayant l'intention de dormir avant de faire la fête.

- _Bella. _M'interpella une voix.

Je me tournai et vis… ma mère ? Pouvais-je l'appeler encore ainsi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était aux pieds des marches, un torchon en main.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Il faut que tu prépares tes valises. Nous partons samedi matin à Seattle. _

Je me remis en marche, entrant rapidement dans ma chambre. Sous mon lit se trouvaient des sacs de voyages que je pris. J'ouvris mon armoire et ma commode, rangeant toutes mes affaires dans les sacs. Je gardai une tenue pour demain et fermai les sacs. En soupirant, je m'assis sur mon lit en pensant à tout ça. Peut-être que c'était mieux finalement. Etre loin de ma mère, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours voulu ? Je me relevai et pris mon téléphone. Il ne fallait pas que je dorme toute la nuit, sinon j'allais rater la fête. Je mis le réveil pour vingt heures et m'allongeai sous les couvertures. J'allais me détendre le temps d'une soirée et après, le cauchemar de l'internat commencerait.

* * *

**Pom, pom, pom... **

**Avis? Nul? Bien? Soyez franc =D **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire tout le temps... La suite est déjà là. **

**Mais... J'ai bien envie de faire un peu languir, hann ! Quelle sadique je fais :/ **

**Enfin, bref.. Je vais écrire le plus possible, je vous le promets =D**

**A bientôt... **

**_Mylène._  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !! **

**Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ^^ **

**Je profite que le chapitre soit déjà prêt pour le publier... Mais après, ça va être chaud :/ **

**Enfin, bref... Contente que vous ayez apprécié(e)s le premier chapitre :') **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

** Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

La mère de Bella, Renée, n'en peut plus. Elle avoue alors à Bella qu'elle a pris la décision de l'envoyer dans un internat à Seattle.

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre =).**

**Ps : Je vous conseille d'écouter _Hallelujah _de _Jeff Buckley._ Ça suit vraiment bien avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Des bips incessants me transperçaient le crâne. Je grognai en comprenant que c'était mon réveil. Sortant un bras de sous les couvertures, je tâtonnai ma table de chevet en quête de mon téléphone.

_Bordel, où il est !?_

Je soupirai et ouvris un œil. Pas étonnant que je ne le trouvais pas, il était par terre.** ( N/A : Du vécu, j'vous assure... T_T )** Je jurai en me levant et pris ce foutu engin. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand la sonnerie prit fin. Je reposai mon téléphone sur le chevet et partis à la salle d'eau. La chaleur apaisante de l'eau me mit de bonne humeur, mais un mal de crâne persistait. Je sortis de la douche, enfilai une serviette autour de moi et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je m'habillai avec les vêtements choisis la veille, c'est-à-dire, un slim noir avec un débardeur gris. Je pris mon sac de cours, mon téléphone et descendis à la cuisine. Claire était assise à la table en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner calmement. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur pour embrasser son petit front et pris un parquet de gâteau sec. Ma mère n'était pas là et j'en étais soulagée. Ma sœur bailla et finit son bol de chocolat chaud. Je l'envoyai à la douche et elle se leva en soupirant et traînant les pieds. Je souris en secouant la tête et regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore au rendez-vous mais l'on voyait que le vent soufflait dans les arbres. J'allais reprendre un gâteau quand ma mère apparu. Je me levai de ma chaise sans un regard pour elle et partis dans le vestibule. J'enfilai ma veste, mon sac et sortis. Je marchai lentement jusqu'à mon lycée, fredonnant des airs que je jouais souvent à la guitare.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je vis les bâtiments de Forks High School. Je secouai la tête quand je me mis à penser que cet endroit allait me manquer. Sur le parking, plusieurs personnes arrivaient en voiture et d'autres s'installaient sur les bancs au soleil. Je repérai rapidement Angela sur un banc avec Mike. Je m'approchai d'eux en sortant mes cigarettes de mon sac. Quand ils me virent, ils sourirent tous deux tristement. A la fête de Mike hier, je leur avais tout dit et Angela l'avait plutôt mal pris. Etant un peu éméchée, elle avait voulu se rendre chez moi pour s'opposer à la décision de ma mère, nous faisant bien rire par la même occasion. Je dus écraser la moitié de ma cigarette quand se bruit agaçant retentit. J'avais histoire avec Angela et, malgré qu'il fût à peine huit heures, je soupirai encore une fois.

- _Allez viens Bella. _Me dit gentiment Angela.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand bâtiment des cours. Les cours passèrent, plus barbants les uns que les autres. En français, nous eûmes droit à une interrogation surprise. Comme d'habitude, je me plantai lamentablement mais de toute façon, je n'allais jamais l'avoir à rendre. En anglais, la prof me donna une heure de colle pour mon inattention et, pour finir, les maths. Pour ces derniers, rien de spécial ne s'est passé. Je n'écoutais pas le prof et lui ne me prêtait pas attention, ce qui était très bien. Le midi, je pris mon habituelle pomme avec ma bouteille d'eau et rejoignis Angela. Ce qui m'étonna ce fût qu'elle était avec Mike qui avait normalement entraînement.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mike ? _Demandai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Et bien, merci Bella ! Si tu veux, je peux partir. _Me taquina-t-il. _J'ai pas été à l'entraînement aujourd'hui parce que… Hmm… C'est ton dernier jour alors… Bah, je voulais… Enfin, tu vois. _

- _Merci Mike, _souris-je. _Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de louper ton entraînement pour ça. _

Il haussa des épaules et se replongea dans son assiette de riz à la sauce bizarre. Je grimaçai et me tournai vers Angela. Elle me sourit timidement en pointant son assiette de couleur identique. J'eus un petit sourire amusé et croquai dans ma pomme. Derrière nous, des gloussements se firent entendre et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me retournai et vis des têtes blondes tournées vers nous, plus précisément vers moi. Elles me regardèrent méchamment en gloussant toujours. Je levai ma main libre pour leur faire un geste pas très catholique. Ces pouffes se retournèrent en un seul homme, ou plutôt femme. Je secouai la tête et me tournai pour boire une gorgée d'eau. La cloche sonna à nouveau et c'est en soupirant que je partis en cours de bio. Mon dernier cours de biologie dans ce lycée et aussi la dernière fois où j'entrerais dans la classe de Mr. Banner. Le cours passa rapidement et, je ne sais comment, je me retrouvais en sport à jouer au volley.

A seize heures trente, je rentrai chez moi le cœur lourd. Angela avait lâché une petite larme malgré ma promesse de lui envoyer des messages tous les jours. J'avais décompressé hier chez Mike mais ça n'avait servi à rien parce que j'avais retrouvé tout mon stress peut-être même plus. Mike et Angela allait terriblement me manquer et je me demandais comment j'allais faire en me retrouvant toute seule. J'avais toujours cru être une âme solitaire mais finalement, je n'en étais pas une. J'avais Mike et surtout Angela, ça ne faisait pas de moi une solitaire. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je m'empressai de l'effacer.

_Tu vas te retrouver seule et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. _

J'arrivai au même moment que ma sœur. Elle me sourit et couru dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et la menai à l'intérieur. Enlevant nos manteaux, je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine. Je lui fis son goûter favoris ; des tartines au Nutella. Elle frappa dans ses mains en sautillant sur sa chaise. Un sourire magnifique ornait son visage mettant en valeur ses petites fossettes d'enfant.

- _Et voici le goûter de la princesse ! _Présentai-je, mettant l'assiette devant elle.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et je lui souris, larmes aux yeux. Ma petite sœur allait me manquer, c'était certain. Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant qu'elle mangeait. Ma mère entra et me regarda un instant, je fis de même. Je baissai les yeux avant elle et montai dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulai façon étoile de mer sur mon lit, la tête prête à exploser. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser. Et vite. Pourquoi partir me faisait autant de mal ? Pensant encore et encore, je me relevai en haletant. Partir de Forks, aller à Seattle, revenir aux vacances… Non. Je descendis à toute vitesse, haletant de plus en plus. Je sortis de la maison sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un gilet ou ma veste. Traversant la forêt à toute vitesse, le froid me frappait le visage. Les grandes grilles sombres apparurent soudainement devant moi et je ralentissais. Je m'avançai lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je marchais entre les tombes, voyant défiler les noms les uns après les autres. Je ne connaissais qu'une personne ici, certainement la plus importante de toute ma vie. Je m'arrêtai devant sa tombe, les larmes coulant déjà en voyant sa photo.

_Charlie Eugène Swan.  
1962 – 2007._

Du bout des doigts, je caressai les inscriptions de la tombe. _Papa… _Je me laissai tomber à terre, jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Je passai mes bras autour de mes jambes, me balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. J'essayai de me calmer en respirant profondément.

- _Salut papa. _Soufflai-je, après mettre calmée. _Tu dois pas être très fier de moi là-haut, hein ? _Je secouai la tête puis eus un petit rire sans joie. _Non, certainement pas. Je voulais pas être comme ça avec elle, tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas être méchante… Mais elle t'a tué papa. Tu n'es plus là à cause d'elle, c'est de sa faute à elle ! Si elle n'avait pas hurlé sur toi, tu ne serais jamais parti et je ne parlerais pas à une pierre ! _J'expirai, me forçant à me calmer. _Tu me manque tant, papa. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir… Je t'aimerai toujours, papa. _

Je me levai puis j'embrassai ma main avant de la déposer sur la photo de mon père. Cette même photo qui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Je souris tristement en repensant à cet après-midi de joie, quand j'étais petite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flash Back._

_**15 novembre 2002.**_

_Je m'installai à côté de papa, souriant de toutes mes dents. Aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas et maman avait décidé d'aller faire un pique-nique. Coup de chance ou coïncidence, il y avait un grand soleil à Forks, ce qui était rare. J'avais pris mon appareil photo, celui que papa m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je venais d'avoir dix ans et maman m'avait dit que j'étais assez grande pour en avoir un. Mais je n'avais fait que des photos à la maison et je voulais en faire aussi dehors ! Me levant, je sortis l'appareil de sa pochette et me tournai vers papa et maman. _

_- Je peux faire une photo ? Demandai-je._

_Mon père, la bouche pleine, secoua la tête tandis que ma mère soupira en souriant. Haussant des épaules, je pris papa en train de mâchouiller dans une cuisse de poulet et, ensuite, maman qui me faisait un signe de la main. Fière de ces deux petites photos, je me réinstallai pour manger. Pendant le repas, papa me promit de faire une belle photo seul et avec maman puis une de nous trois. Je lui fis un grand sourire et claquai un bisou sur sa joue. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, râlant de ne plus être un bébé. Maman éclata de rire et je lui tirai la langue. Nous finîmes le déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et maman nous dit d'aller faire les premières photos pendant qu'elle rangeait les restes dans son petit panier. Papa se leva et me prit la main m'entraînant plus loin, près d'un chêne. Je me postai devant mon père, le menton dans la main. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. _

_- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Je réfléchis à quelle position tu dois prendre. Répondis-je, très sérieuse._

_Mon père s'esclaffa mais se stoppa bien vite devant mon regard plus que sérieux. Il s'accroupit légèrement à côté de moi, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me prit l'appareil. Il me sourit avant de mettre l'appareil devant nous. _

_- Fais ton plus beau sourire princesse. _

_Je m'exécutai et papa prit la photo. Toute fière, je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de courir vers maman. Elle regarda la photo en souriant et papa vint l'embrasser. _

_Fin Flash Back._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Si j'avais su ce jour-là à quoi cette photo allait servir cinq ans plus tard, je n'aurai pas été si fière. Le cœur lourd, je quittai le cimetière, me disant que c'était la dernière fois que je « parlais » à mon père avant bien longtemps.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Chapitre très émouvant, qui me donne toujours la larme à l'oeil ;( **

**Je tiens à m'escuser si les dates ne sont pas exactes mais... Avec les dates réelles, j'étais totalement paumée --' **

**Enfin bref... Je finis la suite dès que je peux ! **

**Bisous 3.**

**_Mylène._  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !! **

**Je profite d'un petit moment de libre pour vous poster la suite... C'est pas meugnon ça ? :') **

**En tout cas, il est plus long comme certaines personnes me l'avaient demandée... **

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir... =).**

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Bella passe sa dernière journée au lycée de Forks. Se rendant comme de sa longue absence prochaine, elle se rend sur la tombe de son père...

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Soupirant une énième fois, je sortis des couvertures. Depuis une heure, c'est-à-dire à cinq heures du matin, je n'arrivais plus à dormir malgré tous mes efforts. Prenant une vieille veste de jogging dans mon armoire, je descendis à la cuisine pour me faire un café. Je mis la cafetière en route puis regardai le temps au dehors. Des petites gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber mais je savais que dans la journée ça allait s'intensifier. Le café enfin prêt, je m'installai sur le perron faisant attention à ne pas tomber avec mon adresse lamentable. Une petite brise fraiche s'installa et, d'une main, je resserrai les pans de ma veste. Ma tasse terminée, je me relevai et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je déposai la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et remontai dans ma chambre. Je m'avançai vers mon rocking-chair, pris mes affaires et allai dans la salle d'eau. Je pris le temps de me déshabiller ayant tout le temps. J'ouvris la porte de douche, fis couler l'eau chaude et entrai. Je me lavai les cheveux, le corps et restai quelques instants sous l'eau, profitant de la chaleur. Je sortis en soupirant et attachai une serviette autour de moi. J'en pris une autre pour m'essuyer légèrement et enroulai mes cheveux dedans. Je m'habillai toujours lentement et me brossai les dents. Regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je remarquai que ma peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et que des cernes ornaient le dessous de mes yeux.

_Génial ! Arrache tes vêtements et tu peux faire un remake de Thriller !_

Je secouai la tête et me maquillai légèrement, atténuant par la même occasion ce bleu-violacé des cernes. Je retirai la serviette de mes cheveux et me dirigeai dans ma chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tout en arpentant ma chambre, je me démêlai les cheveux. Une fois terminé, je me postai devant mon grand miroir. Ne pouvant utiliser le sèche-cheveux, je me fis des couettes un peu lâches. Ayant obtenu l'effet voulu, je souris à mon reflet et retournai à la cuisine. Je fus choquée en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur ; il était déjà sept heures passé ! Je décidai de remonter pour réveiller ma petite sœur et de faire son petit-déjeuner par la suite. J'abaissai doucement la poigné puis passai ma tête par l'entrebâillement. Claire était allongée sur le ventre, complètement endormie, la bouche entrouverte et un bras sortant du lit. Je pouffai silencieusement en me disant que nous avions la même façon de dormir. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds, le parquet grinçant un peu. La chambre de ma sœur était très… fille. Les murs étaient roses pales et les rideaux roses fushia. Une grimace s'installa sur mon visage quand je vis le tapis et la couverture roses également.

_Ta chambre était pareille, idiote. Sauf que toi c'était du violet alors ne parle pas, c'est pire ! _

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et caressai les cheveux de ma petite chipie. Elle gigota un peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Je souris tendrement devant sa petite moue et passai ma main sur sa joue.

- _Réveille-toi ma chérie, il est l'heure. _Dis-je doucement.

- _Hmm… Veux pas. _Marmonna-t-elle.

Je la secouai un tout petit peu par l'épaule et elle battit des paupières. En me voyant, elle me sourit et étira ses petits membres engourdis. Je me relevai et ouvris ses volets. Elle râla à cause de la clarté mais je lui ordonnai de filer sous la douche. Elle bouda et s'y dirigea en traînant des pieds. Je levai les yeux au ciel et descendis à la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Du chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange sans pulpe, deux tartines de Nutella… C'était tout un programme. J'entendis la chaudière se mettre en route et je souris. Claire avait appris depuis peu à se laver toute seule comme une grande et ne voulait plus nous laisser entrer quand elle se douchait. Ça m'avait beaucoup fait rire et elle m'avait boudé pendant deux jours. On a du caractère chez les Swan ! Je secouai la tête et continuai de préparer le chocolat chaud. Je mis ce dernier dans le micro-onde et fis ses tartines. Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers et claire passa sa petite tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Peux manger ? _

Je me tournai vers elle et acquiesçai. Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa chaise et s'assit avec un peu de mal. Je sortis le chocolat du micro-onde, mis les tartines dans une assiette et lui apportai. Elle regarda le tout suspicieusement et me fixa. J'haussai un sourcil et regardai le tout. Quand je compris qu'il manquait le jus d'orange, je levai les yeux au ciel. Je pris un verre propre dans le placard et la bouteille de jus d'orange puis je versais le jus dans le verre sous l'œil attentif de ma petite sœur. Je posai délicatement le verre, faisant attention à ne pas renverser. Claire sourit et se mit à manger. Je m'assis en face d'elle et triturai mes mains.

_Allez Bella, tu peux le faire !_

Je relevai la tête et regardai le petit ange qui ne mangeait pas très proprement devant moi. Comment expliquer à une petite fille de deux ans qu'elle n'allait plus vous revoir avant longtemps ? J'inspirai profondément, espérant que ça me donne un peu de courage. Je me mordis la lèvre quand Claire leva les yeux vers moi. Elle inclina sa tête, ses petits yeux chocolat me scrutant intensément.

- _Claire, je dois t'expliquer une chose. _Commençai-je, doucement. _Je… Je ne vais plus être ici la semaine. Je vais aller dans une école qui va me garder tout le temps, jusqu'aux vacances. Tu comprends ? _

_- Pou'quoi tu pa's ? _Demanda-t-elle, une moue s'accrochant sur son visage.

A ce moment-là, Renée entra et me regarda, un air désolé sur le visage. Je me levai et répondis à ma sœur que « maman » allait lui répondre. Je fusillai celle-ci du regard et montai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et une larme coula sur ma joue, je l'effaçai avec rage ne voulant pas montrer mes faiblesses même en étant seule. Normal qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comment à deux ans, on peut comprendre que, du jour au lendemain, un être cher sans aille ? Je pris mon téléphone et le regardai. J'avais deux messages et je souris en voyant que c'était Angela.

_« Salut ! Comment ça va ? Question idiote, j'me doute. Si tu as besoin, je peux venir tu sais ? Bisous, je t'aime. A. »_

_« Hmm… Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une de ces filles collantes mais… Tu ne réponds pas et je m'inquiète ^^' Réponds-moi vite, bisous. A. »_

Je rigolai à son dernier message et lui répondis rapidement tandis que ma mère m'appelait. Un message court malheureusement mais je lui en enverrais un quand je serais à Seattle. J'allais prendre l'avion pour la première fois de ma vie et j'aurais préféré le prendre dans d'autres circonstances. Ma mère m'appela encore une fois et je pris mes valises rapidement. Je jetai un œil au coin de ma chambre et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. Je lâchai mes valises pour prendre ma guitare, celle de mon père. Je me débrouillai comme je pus et pris toute les valises et la guitare. Descendant les escaliers le plus vite que je pus, j'arrivais en bas devant ma sœur et Renée. Cette dernière sourit timidement et me prit une des valises et le cartable de Claire. Nous sortîmes dans un silence royal et je mis mes valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Je m'installai à la « place du mort » et mis ma ceinture pendant que ma mère attachait ma sœur à l'arrière. Nous partîmes en direction de la petite école de ma sœur dans ce même silence mais beaucoup plus pesant qu'avant. Je regardais les arbres défiler devant mes yeux et chaque endroit me rappelait des moments passés, que ce soit seule ou accompagnée.

- _Et voilà ma chérie. Tu seras sage à l'école, hein ? Je t'ai mis ton goûter dans ton petit sac, d'accord ? _

- _Voui maman. _

Je sortis de la voiture en même temps que Renée, qui alla détacher Claire. Je regardais les enfants qui passaient les petites grilles avec ou sans leur maman. Ma petite sœur me tapa la cuisse gentiment pour avoir mon attention. Je m'accroupis devant elle et posai mes mains sur ses petites épaules. Elle me regarda, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat remplis de larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant plus fort que jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure sinon j'allais craquer moi aussi. La voir pleurer était la chose la plus horrible. Je lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes, nous berçant doucement. Elle renifla silencieusement et j'embrassai sa petite joue potelée. Elle essaya de me faire un sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux et lui ordonnai de filer en classe. Elle fit un bisou à ma mère et traversa la petite grille en fer forgé. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers nous, elle disparut avec une enseignante. Fermant les yeux, j'autorisai quelques larmes à couler. Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournai vers Renée.

- _Allons-y. _Sifflai-je.

Elle acquiesça et remonta à bord de l'auto. Je l'imitai en silence et nous redémarrâmes mais en direction de l'aéroport. Plusieurs personnes de mon lycée étaient déjà de sortie, ce qui m'étonna. Je croisai des cheerleaders qui, pour ne pas changer, pouffaient en regardant les garçons un peu plus loin devant. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant ce qui m'attira un regard en coin de la part de Renée. La voiture finit par s'arrêter, nous y étions. Je regardais le bâtiment de l'aéroport, ne voulant pas sortir. Qu'allais-je découvrir là-bas ? Allaient-ils m'accepter ? Je secouai la tête et ouvris la portière. Ma mère voulait que je parte, soit ! J'allais partir. Je pris ma guitare et ma valise à roulettes tandis que ma mère prenait le reste. Nous entrâmes dans le hall qui était rempli de personnes faisant des allés et retours, courant dans tous les sens, ne voulant pas rater leur avion. Mon avion décollait dans quinze minutes, je devais embarquer.

- _Qui viendra me chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle ? _

- _Le directeur de l'internat en personne. _

_- Vraiment ? J'en ai d'la chance. _Dis-je, ironique.

Ma mère soupira, agacée et je m'avançai pour donner mon billet. La femme me fit un sourire que je lui rendis à moitié. Je plaçai mes valises sur le tapis prévu à cet effet, hésitant à poser ma guitare. Je finis par la mettre, ayant été rassurée par un technicien. Après un bref « salut » à ma mère, j'embarquai, la boule au ventre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le vol s'était bien passé, je m'étais endormie au bout d'un quart d'heure. Quand je sortis de l'engin, une foule s'amassait devant moi. Je ne savais pas du tout qui m'attendait, ce qui était assez problématique. Par chance, je vis rapidement un homme blond qui tenait un panneau où un gros « ISABELLA SWAN » était marqué. Pour la discrétion, on reverra ! Je m'avançai vers lui, le pas hésitant. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas… Voyant que je me dirigeais vers lui, le concerné me sourit chaleureusement.

- _Bonjour Isabella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, directeur de ta nouvelle maison. Nous allons prendre tes bagages et nous rentrerons. C'est d'accord ?_

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, intimidée. Malgré l'air chaleureux qu'il dégageait, Carlisle était très intimidant. Il était très grand et musclé, blond comme le blé et des yeux bleus foncés. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au tapis, presque identique à celui de Forks. J'attendis de voir mes bagages et m'empressai de les enlever. Carlisle eut un rictus en voyant ma guitare et prit mes valises. Il m'emmena jusqu'à une berline noire et m'aida à mettre ma guitare dans le coffre. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installai les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de surprise. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ça, sauf dans les films. Carlisle me fit un sourire amusé et prit place à son tour. Je mis ma ceinture et nous démarrâmes. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, à mon grand étonnement. A dire vrai, j'avais plutôt cru recevoir un interrogatoire digne de ce nom et finalement… rien. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous passâmes une grande grille en fer forgé et nous atterrîmes dans un immense jardin. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en le voyant était magnifique. Des arbres trônaient un peu partout, tous plus gigantesques les uns que les autres. Je souris en voyant un lac, pensant à mon père et sa passion pour la pêche. Une énorme bâtisse s'étendait devant nous, ayant un peu un air de château. Carlisle s'arrêta juste devant et tourna la tête vers moi me souriant, je lui rendis son sourire et il sortit faire le tour de la voiture pour m'aider à en sortir à mon tour.

- _C'est une école ou un château ? _Plaisantai-je.

- _Et bien, un château rénové en école. _Répondit-il.

- _Vraiment ? _Chuchotai-je, ébahie en regardant l'école.

- _Oui. C'est un héritage, cadeau des grands-parents. _Sourit-il.

- _Wow… _Soufflai-je.

Il rigola avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur et, franchement, c'était encore plus magnifique. Nous débouchâmes sur une entrée avec trois escaliers mais un seul dominait au centre. Sur le côté gauche, un côté ouvert permettait d'entrevoir une sorte de salon ou bibliothèque tandis que sur le côté droit, une dizaine de portes s'étalait. J'avançai timidement, les yeux grands ouverts devant ce spectacle. Tout était tellement beau, droit… Je me sentais apaisée par cet endroit inconnu. Carlisle me regardait faire ne quittant plus son sourire. Je le lui rendis, les yeux pétillants.

- _Alors, ça te plaît pour le moment ? _

_- C'est magnifique… _Murmurai-je de peur de briser toute cette magie.

- _Ma femme, Esmée, m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle adore tout ce qui concerne la décoration, une accro si tu veux mon avis. _Rigola-t-il.

- _Carlisle Baptiste Cullen ! Je t'ai entendu ! _Gronda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis une femme très belle, cheveux couleur caramel, des yeux chocolat… Elle avait un sourire chaleureux sur le visage malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire à son mari. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras, à mon grand étonnement.

- _Bonjour Isabella ! Je suis Esmée Cullen, la femme de ce mufle. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est aussi un grand gentleman. _Avoua-t-elle en regardant son mari avec amour.

- _Juste Bella, s'il vous plaît. _Marmonnai-je, gênée.

- _Oh ! Bien sur. Carlisle ? Veux-tu monter les valises de Bella à sa chambre ? C'est celle d'Alice Brandon, la 57. _Carlisle acquiesça et disparut, mes valises à bout de bras. _Alors Bella, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ou tu préfères te reposer dans ta nouvelle chambre ? _

- _Je préfère aller me reposer si ça ne vous dérange pas. _

- _Bien sur que non Bella ! Allez, suis-moi. _

En vérité, je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer, je voulais juste être seule pour permettre à mon cerveau de tout assimiler. Toutes ces informations arrivaient trop vite pour moi, je n'avais jamais aimé le changement. Elle prit l'escalier de gauche, m'expliquant que c'était celui qui menait aux chambres des filles. La peinture sur les murs était très claire, ce qui illuminait tout l'ensemble. Les portes, au contraire des murs, étaient d'un bois très foncé avec des chiffres dorés. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte au numéro 57 qui était ouverte. Carlisle et une autre personne étaient présents, déposant ma guitare et mes valises à côté de mon nouveau lit. Ils se tournèrent vers nous quand Esmée se racla doucement la gorge, interrompant leur discussion. La deuxième personne était une jeune fille de mon âge ou peut-être plus jeune vu sa petite taille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux gris incroyables, elle avait un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage. Je lui rendis son sourire qui me mettait en confiance, nous allions nous entendre.

- _Bella, je te présente Alice Brandon. Elle partagera cette chambre avec toi et comme tu le remarqueras ceci est ton lit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Mon bureau se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, la porte tout à droite. _

J'acquiesçai en silence tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Carlisle sur ses talons. Une fois la porte fermée, la dite Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi et, à l'instar d'Esmée, me prit dans ses bras.

- _Salut Bella ! Moi, c'est Alice mais tu le sais déjà… Tu peux m'appeler Lili ou Lice ! Au choix, _rigola-t-elle, en sautant sur place.

_Mon Dieu, cette fille est une véritable pile électrique… Bravo Bella, la chance est une fois de plus à tes côtés._

Elle se tourna vers mes valises et s'avança jusque celles-ci, toujours en sautillant. J'étais fatiguée rien qu'en la regardant. Elle commençait à ouvrir mes bagages et à ranger mes vêtements quand je m'approchai et mis une main sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, levant un sourcil interrogatif.

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _Lui demandai-je délicatement.

- _Je range tes affaires ? _

- _Mais tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Je peux le faire moi-même, tu sais…_

_- Oui mais si nous sommes deux, _expliqua-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt tour à tour, _nous pourrons aller plus vite ! _

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant et m'affairai à la tâche. Nous discutâmes pendant ce petit moment et, j'appris que les parents d'Alice l'avait envoyée ici parce qu'il travaillait tout le temps et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Elle était fille unique mais aurait aimé avoir une grande sœur, « _pour ne pas être toujours seule »_ m'avoua-t-elle. D'après elle, ses parents étaient des bourgeois qui ne pensaient qu'à leur travail. Je lui racontai à mon tour ma petite vie et quand j'arrivai au passage de mon père, j'hésitai à lui en parler. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas. Sentant mon hésitation, Alice s'approcha de moi et mit une main sur mon épaule.

- _Si tu ne veux pas me parler de certaines choses, je comprendrai, tu sais. _Me dit-elle gentiment.

Je la remerciai d'un regard et le chapitre de ma vie fut clos, j'en fus soulagée. Au bout d'une heure, toutes mes affaires étaient pliées et rangées correctement dans la penderie. Finalement, être deux était très efficace ! Je remerciai une nouvelle fois Alice et elle rigola en disant que ce n'était rien. Je m'installai sur mon lit, ma guitare face à moi. Je déglutis, comme chaque fois, en voyant les initiales de mon père sur l'étui. Alice s'assit à côté de moi et passa sa main doucement sa main sur l'instrument.

- _J'ai toujours voulu savoir en jouer… Mais mes parents jamais. Ils croient que la musique est une perte de temps, tu parles ! _Ses doigts effleurèrent l'inscription et elle en dessina les contours. _Pourquoi C.S ? _

- _Charlie Swan, _murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. _C'était la guitare de mon père. _

Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas craquer devant Alice. Je sentis son regard sur moi et, l'instant d'après, j'étais dans ses bras. Elle me berça en s'excusant et une larme s'échappa, je l'essuyai rapidement. Je me rappelais les moments passés au salon, le soir, avec mon père quand il me jouait un morceau. C'était lui qui avait tenu à m'apprendre, même si au début, j'étais totalement nulle. Je me souviens de mon père qui riait quand je boudais ou de son regard fier quand j'y arrivais.

- _Shht, Bella… Calme-toi, c'est tout. _Murmura Alice.

Je me rendis que des sanglots me traversaient le corps et des pleures étouffés sortaient de ma bouche. Alice me serrait de plus en plus fort et je m'accrochais à elle comme une perdue. J'essayais de reprendre contenance, me fustigeant de passer pour une faible aux yeux d'Alice. Cette dernière caressait mes cheveux en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et je me concentrai sur ça jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Au bout de quelques minutes ou d'une demi-heure, je n'en savais rien, je me détachai de ma nouvelle amie qui me regardait, inquiète.

- _Pardon, _soufflai-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

- _Diable Bella ! Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ressasser ton passé, je suis si maladroite… Je ne pensais pas à ce que… Enfin bref, je…_

_- Alice, ça va, t'inquiète. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus. _Murmurai-je en caressant à mon tour les initiales dorées.

- _Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, Bella. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête, d'accord ? _

J'acquiesçai et la pris dans mes bras une nouvelle fois. Des liens se créaient déjà et c'était agréable. Alice était une personne exceptionnelle, je pouvais le dire même si nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue quand je la relâchai et nous rigolâmes, relâchant toute la pression accumulée. Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment, fixant toujours la guitare mais au bout d'un moment, je vis Alice se tordre les mains nerveusement.

- _Tu as une question à me poser, Alice ? _Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- _Hmm… Oui mais… ne te sens pas obligée de le faire pour moi, ok ? _J'acquiesçai et elle prit une grande inspiration. _Tu voudrais me jouer un truc ? _Proposa-t-elle, timidement.

Je souris devant son air de petite fille et ouvris mon étui. Je pris ma guitare doucement et la posai mes jambes. Alice me regardait, les yeux pétillants. L'image me fit penser à un enfant le jour de noël, je souris de nouveau.

- _Tu veux quoi comme chanson ? _

- _Est-ce que tu connais… __You and me? De Lifehouse?_

J'acquiesçai et mes doigts se mirent automatiquement à gratter les cordes de l'instrument. La tête d'Alice se balança inconsciemment et elle se mit à chanter avec moi.

"What day is it? And in what month? (_Quel jour est-il ? Et de quel mois?_)  
This clock never seemed so alive (_Cette horloge n'a jamais eu l'air aussi vivante_)  
I can't keep up and I can't back down (_Je ne peux pas continuer et je ne peux pas faire machine arrière_)  
I've been losing so much time (_J'étais en train de perdre tellement de temps_)

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (_Parce que c'est toi et moi et tous les gens qui n'ont rien à faire_)  
Nothing to lose (_Rien à perdre_)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (_Et c'est toi et moi et tous les gens_)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux éloigner mon regard de toi_)

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right (_Toutes les choses que je veux dire n'arrivent pas à sortir correctement_)  
I'm tripping on words (_Je bute sur les mots_)  
You've got my head spinning (_Tu me fais tourner la tête_)  
I don't know where to go from here (_Je ne sais pas où aller d'ici_)

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (_Parce que c'est toi et moi et tous les gens qui n'ont rien à faire_)  
Nothing to prove (_Rien à prouver_)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (_Et c'est toi et moi et tous les gens_)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux éloigner mon regard de toi_)

There's something about you now (_Il y a quelque chose te concernant maintenant_)  
I can't quite figure out (_Que je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre_)  
Everything she does is beautiful (_Tout ce qu'elle fait est merveilleux_)  
Everything she does is right (_Tout ce qu'elle fait est juste_)

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do (_Parce que c'est toi et moi et tous les gens qui n'ont rien à faire_)  
Nothing to lose (_Rien à perdre_)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (_Et c'est toi et moi et tout les gens_)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux éloigner mon regard de toi_)  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do (_Et moi et tous les gens qui n'ont rien à faire_)  
Nothing to prove (_Rien à prouver_)  
And it's you and me and all of the people (_Et c'est toi et moi et tous les gens_)  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you (_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux éloigner mon regard de toi_)

What day is it? (_Quel jour est-il?_)  
And in what month? (_Et de quel mois?_)  
This clock never seemed so alive" (_Cette horloge n'a jamais eu l'air aussi vivante_)

Alice, qui avait fermé les yeux, sourit en les rouvrant et je vis qu'elle était émue. Cette chanson était en effet très émouvante et était une de celles que j'écoutais quand mon père est… partit. Je rangeai ma guitare dans son étui, faisant comprendre par ce geste que je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Je pris mon portable et regardai l'heure, bientôt midi. Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester et je demandai à Alice quand nous pouvions aller manger, ce qui la fit rire.

- _Le self est ouvert à n'importe quelle heure le week-end. _M'apprit-elle. _La semaine, il est ouvert de sept heures trente à dix heures, de onze heures trente à treize heures et le soir, de dix-huit heures à onze heures. Tu veux qu'on y aille ? _

- _Il y aura du monde, non ? _

- _Le week-end très peu de monde reste ici. Les gens rentrent chez eux, je croise rarement ceux qui restent. _

- _Vraiment ? C'est cool, _dis-je.

J'étais rassurée quelque peu d'avoir un délai, certes court mais un délai quand même, avant de rencontrer le reste des personnes présentes ici. Alice était gentille et ouverte mais je doutais fortement que tout le monde soit comme elle. Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça maintenant. Je me levai et mis ma guitare sous mon lit, bien au chaud, dixit Alice. Je regardai mon sac à dos à côté du lit, encore fermé. Je le pris et le posai sur mon lit, le regard d'Alice suivant chacun de mes mouvements.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? _Demanda-t-elle.

- _Mon chargeur, ma trousse… Les trucs comme ça quoi. _Tombant sur mon paquet de cigarettes, je relevai la tête vers elle. _Est-ce qu'on a le droit de fumer ici ? _

- _Hmm… A l'intérieur, non. Dans le jardin, c'est normalement interdit mais certains le font. Pourquoi ? Tu fumes ? _

- _Yep, m'dame ! _

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se pencha pour attraper mon sac. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et commença à le vider. Je grognai en la voyant faire et elle pouffa doucement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, c'était une vraie gamine. Sur le lit toutes mes affaires étaient étalées. Mon chargeur, mes cigarettes, ma trousse, ma pochette à dessins, un briquet et mon mp3. Soudain, Alice éclata de rire et je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle agita devant mes yeux une petite peluche que je reconnus immédiatement.

-_ Et bien miss Swan, on a apporté son doudou pour faire dodo ! Y'a la tétine dans le fond ? _S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- _Mais non idiote ! C'est un doudou de ma sœur, _soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Plongeant ma tête dans l'ours en peluche, j'inspirai à fond l'odeur d'enfant ou plus précisément, l'odeur de ma Claire. C'était ce petit ours avec un cœur que je lui avais gagné, une fois, à la fête foraine. Elle dormait chaque soir avec et je m'étonnais qu'elle me l'ait donné. Alice me tapota le bras et je sortis de ma petite bulle. Elle tenait un bout de papier et me le tendit.

_« Claire voulait absolument que tu te souviennes d'elle. Maman »_

Je mis une main sur ma bouche, touchée par cette attention. Ma sœur croyait que j'allais l'oublier, cette information me brisa un peu plus le cœur et une larme roula sur ma joue. Une main la balaya et je souris faiblement à Alice.

- _Rien de grave ?_

_- Ma petite sœur croit que je vais l'oublier, alors elle m'a donnée sa peluche. Comme si je pouvais faire une chose pareille, l'oublier… _

Je secouai la tête et rangeai un peu le fouillis sur mon lit. Je mis mon chargeur et mon mp3 dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet à droite et ma pochette à dessins ainsi que ma trousse dans l'autre table de chevet. Je remis mes cigarettes dans mon sac à dos et mis ce dernier à sa place de départ, par terre à côté du lit. Je posai la peluche sous mon oreiller après l'avoir reniflé une dernière fois. Alice me sourit et me demanda si nous pouvions aller manger.

- _Qui c'est qui est pressée maintenant ? _Rigolai-je.

- _Roh… Te moque pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon estomac appelle à l'aide ! _Plaida-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- _Parce que ton estomac appelle à l'aide ? _Demandai-je, faussement choquée.

- _Oui ! Je te jure, il cri : Aliiiiice Aliiiiice donne-moi à manger ! J't'en suppliiiie._

_- Tu as des problèmes psychiques ma grande… _Soufflai-je, exaspérée.

- _Mais quoi ? J'te jure que c'est vrai ! _Bouda-t-elle.

- _Mais je te crois, je te crois… _Dis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes puis éclatâmes de rire. Cette fille était complètement folle mais j'aimais beaucoup son côté d'esprit un peu fou, enfin, je crois… Nous sortîmes de la chambre en riant toujours et Alice m'emmena au self où nous allions aider son « pauvre petite estomac » qui n'arrêtait pas d'hurler de détresse.

_Si vous continuez, vous allez finir à l'asile… _

_

* * *

_

**On finit sur une note joyeuse cette fois =) **

**Ça vous a plu ? J'avais peur quand étant trop long, il soit... Saoulant? Ouais... Voilà.**

**Dîtes-moi votre avis parce que je pense en faire un aussi long la prochaine fois... **

**Enfin, bref... Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit et à bientôt !**

**_Mylène._  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjouuuuur =D **

**Me revoilà avec un an et un chapitre de plus =P **

**Désolée de ce petit retard, mais mon brevet blanc m'a pris beaucoup de temps --' ( brevet que j'ai réussi ^^' ) **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 4 et je vous laisse le découvrir =) **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Bella arrive dans l'internat qui se trouve être très... Luxueux. Elle y fait une nouvelle rencontre, qui n'est autre que cette chère Alice.

**Bonne lecture à vous :').**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4._**

Je serrais la petite peluche blanche contre ma poitrine, essayant d'apaiser mes tremblements. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, le soleil n'aurait pas pu rester. Mais était-ce une raison pour nous envoyer un orage ? Non, définitivement, le sort s'acharnait sur moi ! J'avais toujours eu une trouille surdimensionnée quand il était question d'un orage. Les souvenirs remontaient en ma mémoire à chaque grondement de tonnerre et c'en était insupportable. J'avais mis ma musique, mais rien n'y faisait, j'entendais toujours. Les larmes roulaient, quelques sanglots étouffés raisonnaient dans la pièce… Mais, par chance, ça n'avait pas encore réveillé Alice qui dormait à poings fermés. Autre grondement, je sursautai. Heureusement, les volets étaient fermés, ce qui m'empêchait de voir ces foutus éclairs. Je me tournai dans mon lit, la peluche toujours contre mon cœur et sentis un souffle sur mon visage. Je fis un bond dans mes draps, reculant le plus possible pour allumer ma petite lampe. Cette dernière éclaira alors le visage inquiet d'Alice, ses yeux gris me scrutant avec intensité. Elle monta sur mon matelas et s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien. Sa main remonta jusqu'à mon visage et effaça les larmes de mes joues.

- _Qui a-t-il ?_ Chuchota-t-elle.

-_ L'orage_, grimaçai-je, _je ne… supporte pas, c'est tout._

- _Ton père, hein ?_

Je la fixai, étonnée. Sous ses airs de fille un peu folle, Alice était quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui avait l'œil sur tout, je l'avais remarqué dans la journée. Baissant la tête, j'acquiesçai en silence, sachant qu'elle me verrait. Alice me prit dans ses bras, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Qui aurait cru que j'allais me lier d'amitié aussi vite avec une personne que je ne connaissais quasiment pas ? Pas moi, c'était certain. Alice m'entraîna sous les couvertures et me berça jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne m'ouvrir ses bras.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-_ Bella… Bella, réveille-toi ! _

- _Hmm… _Marmonnai-je.

- _Roh ! Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! _Me gronda Alice.

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai rapidement. Bordel ! Elle avait déjà ouvert tous les volets ? Incroyable… Je me tournai sur le dos et me mis un bras sur les yeux. Alice soupira et partit dans la salle de bain ? Je n'en savais absolument rien et, pour le moment, c'était le dernier de mes soucis. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et réussis à les garder ouverts cette fois. Je me levai doucement, ne voulant pas avoir un vertige dès le matin. J'étirai tous mes membres et scannai la chambre : plus de trace d'Alice, elle était bel et bien partie.

- _Alice ? _Questionnai-je. _Aliiiiiice, où es-tuuu ? _

_- Dans la salle de bain, gogole ! _Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Oh ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié d'utiliser mon sixième sens pour le savoir ! _

Non mais j'vous jure… Je l'entendis rire et elle sortit, une serviette autour du corps. Elle me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils puis s'approcha de moi.

- _Tu as mal dormi, hein ? _Soupira-t-elle. _Ecoute, je vais aller prendre ma douche et toi, pendant ce temps, tu te trouves quelque chose à mettre. Aujourd'hui, Jasper revient ! _Hurla-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en allant vers mon armoire. Alice avait craqué sur Jasper Whitlock, un élève de l'internat, qui ne la regardait même pas. Elle m'avait expliquée qu'elle n'était pas très populaire dans l'internat et que sa seule amie était Lauren, une fille, que j'avais rencontrée hier, tout à fait sympa. J'attrapai un t-shirt blanc où un gros cœur noir y était imprimé, un jean gris et des sous-vêtements. Je posai tous ces vêtements sur mon lit et m'installai sur ce dernier, prenant mon sac à dos au passage. Une envie de dessiner me prit, je sortis ma pochette puis ma trousse customisée par Claire. Des cœurs difformes s'y trouvaient ici et là, et malgré tout, c'était la plus belle chose au monde pour moi. Je pris une feuille vierge, un crayon à mines et me mis dans une position plus confortable. Quand le crayon entra en contact avec la feuille, je ne répondis plus de rien. J'étais dans ma bulle, dans mon monde, personne ne pouvait m'en sortir. Mon père se moquait souvent de moi à ce propos, trouvant que j'étais possédée dans ces moments-là. Le bruit de la mine sur le papier m'avait toujours apaisée, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Même si je ne dessinais pas comme une grande artiste, ça me permettait d'évacuer, comme la musique.

- _Bella, tu peux aller prendre ta douche ! _

Je ne répondis pas. J'entendais ce qu'elle me disait, je la voyais mais je ne pouvais répondre, je dessinais. Ce dessin n'était pas tout à fait fini, mais il devait l'être, sinon il finirait à la poubelle. Je n'aimais pas reprendre un dessin déjà commencé, cela gâchait l'idée de départ. Ayant enfin fini, je lâchai le crayon en soupirant et me tournai vers une Alice interrogative.

-_ Je peux savoir ce que c'était, ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

- _Ça quoi ?_ Soupirai-je.

- _Ton truc de l'exorciste là… Tu étais comme… _

_- Possédée. _Finis-je à sa place.

- _Ouais ! C'est ça. Tu faisais quoi ? Du dessin ? _

Je remarquai qu'elle s'était habillée d'une petite jupe plissée noire avec un sous-pull rouge sang. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, posant au préalable mes affaires du jour en bout de lit. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, en examinant mon dessin. Je regardai attentivement sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre, ses yeux s'agrandissant et se posant sur moi.

- _C'est moi ? _

- _Nous, _rectifiai-je. _Dans les bras, l'une de l'autre, au pays des bisounours*, on se fait un câlin. _Rigolai-je.

- _T'es nulle… _Soupira-t-elle en riant. _Bon allez ! A la douche Miss Swan… Et très jolie tenue, en passant. _

Je la remerciai d'un regard et filai sous la douche, vêtements sous le bras. Alice m'avait fait visiter l'internat hier après-midi et je devais avouer que c'était vraiment très… luxueux. Au sous-sol se trouvaient le salon, les cuisines, l'immense salle à manger et les salles des hobbies. L'immense escalier au centre de l'entrée nous amenait aux salles de classes, qui étaient aussi magnifiques que le reste, et l'escalier de droite rejoignait le dortoir des garçons. Mais l'endroit qui avait pris mon cœur en otage, c'était le jardin. Evidemment, il était immense mais tellement simple par sa beauté naturelle, que j'en aurais presque pleuré. J'avais aussi trouvé _mon _endroit, le lac. Il était caché par les arbres et Alice m'avait confiée que très peu de personnes venaient ici, tout comme elle et Lauren. Au moins, je pourrais m'échapper de temps à autres. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude et me glissai sous le jet. Bonheur et luxure… J'adorais tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'eau. Etait-ce parce que mon père adorait la pêche ? Qui sait… Des voix étouffées me parvinrent puis un claquement de porte discret se fit entendre. Je sortis de la douche et me séchai avec une serviette.

_Putain… Même les serviettes sont merveilleuses…_

Je m'habillai rapidement et me coiffai tout aussi vite. Quand je sortis, Alice regardait mes dessins, deux tenues posées sur son lit. Je m'approchai de ces dernières pour voir des uniformes noir et blanc, je grimaçai.

- _On va devoir porter un uniforme ? _

-_ Ouais, _soupira-t-elle. _Et encore, ceux-ci ne sont pas si terribles ! L'année passée, ils avaient du jaune horrible. _Grimaça-t-elle.

Devant sa tête, je fus prise d'un fou rire rapidement suivie par Alice. Je pris un uniforme et le rangeai dans mon armoire. Je pris place à côté de ma nouvelle amie quand elle me montra une photo de mon père et moi. Elle caressa mon visage puis celui de mon père, un faible sourire au visage.

- _C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles, _murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en silence, une boule de formant dans ma gorge. Nous étions si heureux sur cette photo, tout ce bonheur gâché par une seule personne, ma mère. Repensant à tout ça, mon corps se raidit de lui-même et je soufflai, m'obligeant à me calmer et penser à autre chose. Comprenant mon conflit intérieur, Alice rangea la photo ainsi que la pochette dans mon sac et se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Alors, que veux-tu faire ? _Demanda-t-elle, excitée.

- _Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à une amie, _répondis-je. _Et ensuite, que dirais-tu d'aller manger ? _

_- Ok ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir ce s'il y a pas des trucs que je peux monter de la cafet' pendant que tu téléphones. _

Je lui souris et elle sortit, en sautillant. J'avais remarqué que c'était chez elle une habitude de se déplacer en sautant quand elle était heureuse ou excitée par quelque chose. Secouant la tête, je pris mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et cherchai derechef le numéro d'Angela dans le répertoire. Trois sonneries plus tard, ma meilleure amie me répondit, toute excitée.

- _Bella ! _Hurla-t-elle.

- _Salut Ang' ! _Criai-je à mon tour, ça me faisait réellement du bien de l'entendre.

- _Comment tu vas ma belle ? T'es pas tombée dans un truc pourri au moins ? Ils sont sympas les gens là-bas ? Je suis sure qu'avec ta chance tu as vu des groupes de pétasses, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas alors c'est te dire…_

_- Angela ! Calme-toi, _rigolai-je. _Sinon, pour répondre à tout ça…Ça va très bien, j'ai même déjà une amie ! Elle est très sympa, je suis certaine que tu l'adorerais… Un endroit pourri ? Tu déconnes ! C'est un vrai nid de bourges… J'en reviens pas et je me demande combien ma mère paie pour ce château, oui, un château ! Je n'ai croisé personne à part Alice, avec qui je partage la chambre, et son amie Lauren. Elles sont sympas… Le reste des gens arrivent ce soir, je suis un peu en stress… _

- _Reprends ton souffle, Bella ! _S'esclaffa Angela. _Je suis contente pour toi et cette Alice ! Je vais devoir lui parler et, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être la rencontrer! _

- _Ouais, certainement… _Répondis-je, la voix moins enjouée.

- _Oh, Bella, pardonne-moi… Tu ne sais pas quand tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Non, _soupirai-je. _Certainement aux prochaines vacances… Pour halloween, je l'espère du moins. Je voudrais quand même aller voir mon père pour son anniversaire._

_- C'est sur. Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée, vraiment… Mais on a du monde aujourd'hui. Le patron de mon père est ici, il va peut-être avoir une promotion. Ce qui serait cool… On se rappelle bientôt, ok ? Je t'embrasse, ma belle._

_- Moi aussi, Ang'. Passe une bonne journée et merde pour ton père ! _

- _Merci ! _Pouffa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je me sentais plus légère après cet appel, parler avec Angela me faisait toujours énormément de bien et j'allais toujours la voir quand j'avais besoin de me confier. Je n'avais pas hésité à lui parler après l'accident de mon père. Elle savait tout de l'histoire et avait souvent été là pour essuyer mes larmes, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Je repensai aussi au mail d'Emmett, que je n'avais plus contacté après ça. Il fallait que je l'appelle également. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'Alice entra dans la chambre, des plats sous cloche dans les mains. J'envoyai rapidement un texto à mon meilleur ami, lui disant que je l'appellerais dans la journée.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bon, cela aurait pu être pire. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'était affreusement affreux ! Les couleurs rien à redire, ça au moins… Mais les coupes, brr… je vous passe les commentaires. La jupe plissée était mille fois trop longue, le chemisier donnait une allure de grand-mère gâteau et la veste était tout simplement moche. La seule chose que j'aimais dans notre uniforme était la cravate. Alice me regardait en pouffant, une main sur la bouche. Je me tournai vers elle, lui jetant un regard plus que noir, mains sur les hanches.

- _Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? _Crachai-je.

- _Bella, tu te verrais là-dedans, _s'esclaffa-t-elle. _Tu mets une perruque grise et tu ressembles à une mamie. _

- _Quel humour Alice_, soupirai-je. _N'as-tu jamais pensé à faire carrière dans le comique ? _

- _Le comique, non, mais la mode, oui ! _S'écria-t-elle, un doigt en l'air.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enleva la veste. Elle retroussa les manches de ma chemise blanche et fit un nœud sur le côté pour la remonter un peu et la serrer plus. Elle remonta la jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse et retroussa le haut sur mes hanches. Pour la cravate, elle la desserra et ouvrit un peu mon chemisier, ce qui faisait un peu débraillée. Elle me dit d'enfiler la veste ce que je m'empressai de faire. Tout en concentration, elle remonta les manches de façon identique que pour ma chemise mais elle continua un peu plus haut, histoire que l'on voie les manches de mon vêtement en-dessous. Je regardai à nouveau dans le grand miroir à pied et souris : c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça ! C'était sexy et décontracté sans pour autant faire vulgaire.

-_ Tu as du talent miss Lili. _

- _Miss Lili ? _

- _Ouais, ça fait classe…_

- _Miss Lili… _Murmura-t-elle, en pleine réflexion. _Ouais, j'aime aussi ! _Elle me regarda à travers le miroir. _N'empêche, cette tenue te va plutôt bien. _

_- Je trouve aussi, merci. _

- _Bon allez ! _Cria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. _Il est quatorze heures, dans une petite demi-heure Jasper arrivera, _chantonna-t-elle.

- _Je vais devoir te supporter pendant une demi-heure encore ? _La taquinai-je.

- _Oh ! Dis donc, salle gamine ! _Rigola-t-elle. _On va dehors ? _

-_ Ouais ! J'pourrai fumer comme ça, _répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle fit une grimace qui entraîna nos rires et nous prîmes quelques affaires pour nous installer tranquillement sur une table du jardin. Bizarrement, quelques rayons de soleil perçaient dans le ciel, alors que cette nuit, c'était une véritable tempête. Allez comprendre… Alice sautillait en descendant les escaliers, si bien qu'un instant je crus qu'elle allait tomber. Un sourire énorme collé sur le visage, elle se tourna vers moi et me tira par la main.

- _Ce que tu peux être lente, Bella ! _S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- _Pardon de ne pas être aussi rapide que toi, Speedy Gonzales ! _Raillai-je.

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivis, quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Bon, à quelle table on s'met ? _Demandai-je tout en scannant les espaces libres.

- _La table la plus proche de la grille, évidemment ! _Souffla-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Evidemment, _murmurai-je.

Nous nous assîmes à même la table, les pieds posés sur le banc pour moi, Alice était installée en tailleur. Elle regardait sans cesse la grille avec des yeux brillants, je soupirai.

- _Quoi ? _Questionna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

- _Arrête un peu de fixer cette foutue grille ! On dirait que tu veux t'évader. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Tout en rigolant, je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et en pris une. La brûlure qui envahit ma gorge m'apaisa et je soufflai de bien-être. Peut-être que ces choses allaient me tuer à petit feu, mais tant que ça me faisait du bien mentalement, je m'en fichais. A côté de moi, Alice tendit la main et je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction.

- _Je peux essayer ou tu vas rester comme une mongole trente ans avec ton sourcil en l'air ? _S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- _Tu veux vraiment fumer ? _

Elle haussa des épaules et je lui passai, hésitante, ma cigarette. Elle en tira une bouffée et une grimace de dégoût s'installa sur son visage. Elle se mit à tousser et je ris doucement en tapant délicatement dans son dos.

- _C'est dégueulasse cette merde ! _Râla-t-elle.

- _C'est sur que si c'est de la merde, obligatoirement, c'est dégueulasse… _Plaisantai-je.

- _Saviez-vous que vous avez un humour hors du commun, Miss Swan ? _

- _On me l'a déjà dit, en effet. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser pour la énième fois sur la grille. Et là, elle se figea et quand je suivis son regard, je vis deux motos se garer. Sur la première, un garçon et sur la deuxième deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, vu les habits et les carrures. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice baisser la tête quand la fille de la deuxième moto enleva son casque. C'était une petite brunette, qui me faisait un peu penser à mon amie mais avec les cheveux plus longs. Elle secoua sa tignasse à l'instar d'une vedette de pub pour shampooing et se tourna vers le garçon, qui descendit à son tour. Le garçon de la première moto était déjà sur la terre ferme, les mains dans les poches, attendant ses amis. Il était grand, les cheveux en bataille d'une couleur bizarre et plutôt bien bâti. La dernière personne était un garçon, comme je l'avais prédit. Il était blond, grand et je voyais d'ici ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il prit par la taille la brunette et ils s'avancèrent tous trois vers l'établissement.

- _Lequel est ton fameux Jasper ? _Demandai-je, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le blond.

- _Celui qui tient la pouffe brune, _grogna-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle et la vis les larmes aux yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras, tout en tirant une énième bouffée sur ma clope. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice soit éprise à ce point d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement. Elle se reprit rapidement et se leva, sautillant devant moi. Surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur je me levai à mon tour.

- _Bella, il faut que tu ailles te présenter ! _Cria-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux : « _Non mais ça va pas Alice ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller me présenter, pof, comme ça ? Non mais j'les connais même pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs !_

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et je soupirai en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- _Ecoute Alice, je ne voulais pas être si dure mais je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les gens comme ça, tu comprends ? _

- _T'inquiète Bella, je suis un peu trop excessive parfois._ M'avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et je jetai ma cigarette au sol avant de l'écrabouiller sous mon pied. Reprenant nos affaires, nous étions presque à la hauteur de Jasper et de ses amis, dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, quand nous entendîmes une voix s'élever derrière nous.

- _Tiens, tiens… Brandon s'est trouvé un nouveau toutou. Mais qui est-ce ? _

Des rires perçants et agaçants s'élevèrent et je vis Jasper se tourner vers nous. Haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui avait la tête baissée. Je me tournai pour voir une bande de filles, qui, au passage, étaient tartinées de maquillage. Celle qui, je suppose, nous avait abordées était blonde et grande avec un regard bleu foncé habité d'une lueur glaciale. Je fronçai les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit.

- _Je suis Rosalie Hale et toi ? _

- _Quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais ton amie, pétasse ! _

J'attrapai Alice par le bras et continuai ma route, énervée. Je passai devant la « bande de Jasper », le roux avait une lueur bizarre dans le regard. Je le regardai aussi méchamment que possible, lui faisant clairement comprendre de ne pas faire de remarque.

- _Hé ! D'où tu me parles comme ça ? _

Je me tournai à nouveau, soupirant pour me calmer légèrement. J'entendis Alice me murmurer d'arrêter et je lui jetai un regard compatissant.

- _Je ne la laisserai pas te rabaisser, miss Lili. _Je fixai de nouveau mon attention devant moi, un masque de froideur s'étant placé sur mon visage. _Ecoute-moi bien, Alice est mon amie et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle ne t'a rien fait, ok ? Alors à moins que tu sois une sous-merde qui agresse les plus faibles, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la cherches ! Donc maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais rejoindre ma chambre parce que tu m'as mis les nerfs en pelote ! _Finis-je en élevant la voix.

Blondie devant moi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je lui jetai un regard qui la fit rapidement changer d'avis. Je pris la main d'Alice et je nous amenai dans notre chambre, ma colère se dissipant un peu. Je m'écroulai sans ménagement sur le lit, prenant ma tête entre mes paumes. Je n'entendis pas de mouvements, ni de pas, je relevai la tête pour voir Alice, assise sur son lit, la tête basse. Soupirant, je m'assis à mon tour, scrutant silencieusement mon amie.

- _Depuis quand, Alice ? _Demandai-je, plus froidement que je ne pensais.

- _Depuis quand, quoi ? _Chuchota-t-elle.

- _Oh ! Alice je t'en prie ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! _Criai-je, la colère montant de nouveau en moi. _Depuis quand cette garce te persécute-t-elle ? _

- _Depuis que je suis ici, _finit-elle par avouer après un moment de silence. _Tu vois, je t'ai dis que mes parents étaient réputés en affaire, _je hochai la tête doucement. _La famille Hale est aussi une grande famille, Bella. Mais une famille qui fait concurrence à la mienne. Je m'en fiche totalement de leurs affaires, moi… Mais, Rosalie a les mêmes ambitions que ses parents. Etre la meilleure et rabaisser tous les autres plus bas que terre. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses attaques, Bella. Personne ne l'a jamais fait, d'ailleurs, _rigola-t-elle, sans joie. _Sauf toi. _Elle me regarda dans les yeux. _Je te remercie de m'avoir défendue, mais maintenant c'est toi qui va en pâtir, Bella. _

Elle baissa de nouveau son visage et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Je me levai et m'installai près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots, et je la serrai maladroitement contre moi.

Je la berçai encore pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne toquer à la porte. Je me séparai d'Alice et partis ouvrir : c'était Lauren.

- _Salut Lauren, _dis-je timidement, je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça.

- _Hey' Bella. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, ça va ? _Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va. Je n'en dirais pas autant pour Alice, _l'informai-je en la laissant entrer.

- _Mon Dieu, Alice… _Murmura Lauren en l'enlaçant. _Elle a recommencé, c'est ça hein ? _Alice acquiesça légèrement et Lauren soupira. _Ce n'est qu'une petite garce trop gâtée._

_- A ce propos, _commençai-je, _pourquoi personne ne fait rien contre elle ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? _

J'inspirai légèrement, la colère revenait, je devais me calmer.

- _Peut-être parce que mon père travaille pour le sien ? _Ironisa Lauren.

J'en restais bouche-bée. C'était simplement un endroit rempli de gens riches, je n'en revenais pas. Où est-ce que ma mère m'avait fourrée ? Je m'installai telle une automate sur mon lit.

- _Tu déconnes ? Alors quoi… Rosalie te… _J'hésitai à sortir ça comme ça, mais je devais savoir. _Rosalie te fait chanter par rapport à ton père ? _

- _Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Mais c'est dégueulasse ! _M'offusquai-je. _Elle a pas l'droit ! _

_- Rosalie Hale a tous les droits, ici. _Intervint la voix glaciale d'Alice. _Tout le monde lui laisse faire ce qu'elle veut et devant Carlisle et Esmée, elle fait la petite élève parfaite. _

_- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me faire marcher sur les pieds ? _Grondai-je. _Ce n'est pas une fille à papa qui me fera peur, j'en ai vu d'autres. Allez, on bouge, j'en ai marre. _

- _Bella ! _M'interpella Alice, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

_- Hmm ? _

_- Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, je dois avoir les yeux bouffis, je reviens ! _

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Lauren rigola doucement : Alice ne changerait pas. Quand elle sortit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses larmes et un sourire éblouissant ornait son visage. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras, j'admirais son courage et sa force. Nous sortions de la chambre quand le ventre de Lauren se mit à gronder et que celle-ci s'empourpra. Alice et moi nous regardâmes, repensant à notre fou-rire de la veille.

_Finalement, elle n'est pas si mal cette journée…_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Bien? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire... Mais finalement, il est là. **

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chap', ne demandez pas pourquoi x_X' **

**Enfin, bref... Je l'ai fait aussi long que l'autre il me semble... **

**C'est tout pour le moment... ( Clin d'œil pour ma sœurette ).**

**_Mylène_.**

**_* Petit clin d'œil pour ma Folass', qui comprendra mdrrr... _  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello everybody ! **

**Le voilà enfin ! J'ai mis du temps, j'en suis désolée ! **

**Le carna est enfin fini, l'inspiration est de nouveau là, tout va bien =)**

**Je suis en vacances dans une semaine, je vais en profiter pour bien avancer. **

**Donc, voili voilou =). **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Bella se rapproche lentement d'Alice, qui devient une grande amie. Dernier jour avant les cours, les élèves reviennent. Bella voit enfin Jasper, le garçon qui fait chavirer le cœur d'Alice. Mais il n'est pas le seul à revenir, Rosalie Hale revient. Cette dernière n'est pas vraiment la meilleure amie d'Alice, ce qui déplaît fortement à Bella qui ne s'en cache pas...

**Gros résumé :o**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;).  
**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 5.**_

- _Ça ne passera jamais Alice ! C'est bien trop petit !_

_- Mais si ! C'est juste qu'il est un peu gros celui-là. Attends, j'ai une idée. Ecarte ceux-là, voilà ! Et pousse ! Voilà !! _Cria mon amie au milieu du couloir désert.

_- Oui, mais bon. Si on doit faire ça à chaque fois, on n'a pas fini ! _Bougonnai-je.

- _Arrête un peu de râler, Bella ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton livre de biologie est énorme ! _

Fermant la porte du casier, je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous avions peiné à rentrer tous nos livres dans notre casier commun à cause de mon livre de bio.

Alice me prit le bras et m'entraîna vers les portes du self, au fond du couloir. Nous venions d'avoir une réunion pour la distribution de nos livres ce qui m'avait fortement angoissée. Finalement, je n'avais eu que quelques petits regards par-ci, par-là. Mais bien sur, quand Rosalie Hale arriva en me fusillant de son regard noir, un grand silence se fit dans le hall. Elle s'était postée le plus loin possible de nous, à notre grand plaisir. Et puis, Alice avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand Jasper s'était mis derrière nous avec sa copine, qui avait finalement un prénom, Maria. J'avais également demandé le prénom du roux qui était avec lui, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcils de la part de ma colocataire un peu trop déjantée. Finalement, elle m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Edward.

- _Bella ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? _

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie, une main sur une des portes battantes. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien et j'acquiesçai.

- _On y va, c'est bon ? _

_- Ouais, de toute façon, j'ai déjà affronté le regard des personnes. Plus rien ne me fait peur !! _Scandai-je en levant le bras en l'air.

Mon amie ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois calmée, nous entrâmes dans le self, sans jeter un regard pour personne.

Je pris un bol de céréales tandis qu'Alice prenait tout un tas de choses.

- _Tu crois que tu en auras assez avec ça ? _Ironisai-je.

- _Non, tu as raison, je vais reprendre une petite coupelle de fruits ! _

J'écarquillai les yeux en la voyant ajouter encore une chose à son plateau. La seule question qui me passait à l'esprit : Comment faisait-elle pour tout avaler ?

Je secouai la tête tout en me retournant pour trouver une table. Dans un coin au fond, une table vide, un peu éloignée des autres. Je m'y installai, attendant qu'Alice finisse de remplir son plateau. J'entamais à peine mes céréales quand j'entendis une conversation de la table plus loin.

- _Mon père m'a emmenée à la pêche ce week-end ! Franchement, c'est le truc le plus barbant au monde ! J'aurais préféré faire du shopping, mon père me saoule trop ! _Râla une voix nasillarde.

Je fis tomber ma cuillère sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Je portai ma main à ma bouche tandis que mes yeux s'embuèrent. Alice revint à ce moment précis, toute souriante. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça en voyant mon visage et elle s'inquiéta.

- _Bella ? Bella, ça va ? _

- _Excuse-moi, _parvins-je à murmurer.

Je me levai rapidement, laissant mon plateau sur la table. Je sortis en courant à moitié et me dirigeai vers le jardin. Je devais m'isoler, je ne voulais pas craquer devant quelqu'un.

Je m'écroulai contre un arbre aux abords du lac qui m'avait marquée l'autre jour. Fermant les yeux, je sentis les larmes venir s'écraser sur les commissures de mes lèvres. Tant de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans ma tête… Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche sans mon consentement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flash Back._

_**19 mai 1998.**_

_Nous étions dimanche et papa avait enfin accepté de m'emmener à la pêche, rien que tous les deux ! Maman n'avait pas arrêté de donner pleins, pleins de conseils à papa. Il avait bien rigolé et moi aussi ! _

_- Papa vite !! Criai-je en arrivant à la voiture. _

_- J'arrive princesse ! _

_Il sortit de la maison avec tous pleins de trucs pour attraper les poissons et maman le suivit. Ils se firent un bisou et moi, je souriais. J'étais heureuse d'aller à la pêche avec papa ! _

_Papa m'attacha à l'arrière dans le siège exprès avant de s'installer à l'avant. _

_- Prête princesse ? _

_- Ouiii !!! _

_Il rigola et nous démarrâmes. Papa sifflotait et moi je regardais par la fenêtre avec mes yeux d'enfants, heureuse comme jamais. _

_Nous étions à présent dans la petite barque, au milieu du grand lac de la Push. J'étais sur les genoux de papa, tenant sa grande canne à pêche. Puis, tout à coup, la canne pesa très lourd._

_- Papa !! C'est lourd !! Me plaignis-je_

_- Je sais, mon ange ! C'est parce qu'au bout du petit fil, il y a un poisson. _

_- Oh ! Je veux le voir !! _

_Mon père sortit le poisson de l'eau et le mit dans le petit seau plein de glaçons. J'approchai mon visage au-dessus et avançai ma main. Le poisson remua et je fis un bond en arrière._

_- Mais il est vivant !! Hurlai-je_

_- Bien sur que oui, s'esclaffa papa. _

_A partir de ce jour, plus jamais je ne m'approchais des seaux avec les poissons._

_Fin Flash Back._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A travers mes larmes, je me mis à rire. L'innocence était la plus belle chose chez un enfant, ce que l'on perd en devenant plus grand malheureusement. Je passai mes mains rapidement sur mes joues, enlevant les sillons de larmes séchées.

- _Bella ! _Hurla la voix d'Alice au loin.

Je me relevai et vis mon amie et Lauren courir dans ma direction. Elles avaient toutes les deux une mine grave et je m'empressai de les rassurer.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Pas besoin de vous mettre dans un état pareil… _soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Euh… C'est pas ça Bella, _m'interrompit Lauren en tortillant ses mains. _Je… Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais… J'ai ouvert la porte et puis tout était… C'était…_

- _Calme-toi Lauren. C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Elles échangèrent un regard angoissé. _Les filles, dîtes-moi. _

_- Bella, _murmura Alice. _La chambre a été saccagée._

_- Quoi ?! _Hurlai-je. _Mais par qui ? _

_- On en sait rien, Bella. Lauren est venue me chercher au self, c'est elle qui a trouvé la chambre comme ça. _

_- Putain. _Marmonnai-je. _J'ai pas eu assez de trucs depuis mon arrivée, il faut qu'on en rajoute ! C'est pas possible ! _

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à une hypothèse. Pour moi, Hale était derrière tout ça. Mais je ne voulais pas porter de jugement hâtif, ce n'était pas correct même vis-à-vis des personnes comme Rosalie.

- _Est-ce que vous savez si on a volé quelque chose ? _

Je pensai soudain à la guitare de papa. Lauren haussa les épaules et Alice me dit qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

- _Je vais aller voir, tant pis pour les cours. _

_- On te suit, _dit Lauren.

- _Non, allez en cours. Moi, ce n'est pas un problème. _

_- Tu es sûre, Bella ? _S'inquiéta Alice.

- _Oui, _souris-je. _Ne t'en fais pas. _

Elles acquiescèrent et partirent en cours. Je levai le visage face au ciel regardant les rayons de soleil qui essayaient de se créer un passage à travers les nuages.

- _Pourquoi tout ça arrive maintenant, papa ? _Murmurai-je. _Donne-moi de ta force, je t'en supplie. _

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant puis me mis en route de ma chambre. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les cours devaient avoir commencé. Cependant, je tombai sur un surveillant qui me demanda ce que je faisais encore dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

- _Je… Mon livre de biologie ! _M'exclamai-je en repensant à ce matin. _J'ai oublié mon livre dans ma chambre. _

Il acquiesça et partit, pas très convaincu de mon excuse bidon. Je soupirai de soulagement malgré tout, ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter en plus des heures de colle ou je ne sais quelle autre punition.

Je me remis en marche, me faisant plus prudente cette fois. Je rasais les murs comme un espion, ce qui me fit sourire. J'arrivai à la chambre sans avoir croisé personne, heureusement pour moi.

La main sur la poignée, je pris une bouffée d'oxygène. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir et savoir que l'on avait pénétré dans mon intimité ainsi que dans celle d'Alice m'angoissait énormément.

- _Courage Bella, _marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

J'abaissai la poignée lentement, comme au ralenti. Je poussai la porte, qui alla cogner contre le mur. Je restai muette de stupéfaction. La chambre était sens dessus-dessous : les lits étaient défaits, les oreillers et couvertures à terre, les matelas retournés ; les commodes et armoires étaient grandes ouvertes, les vêtements traînaient partout, les tiroirs pendaient, montrant tout un tas de papiers en désordre... J'étais surprise du fait que ce soit sûrement un élève qui ait fait cela, mais je l'étais encore plus en voyant qu'aucun objet n'était abîmé. Les papiers n'étaient pas déchirés, les vêtements non plus. Aucun cadre photos n'était cassé, ils étaient juste tous posés face contre table. Tous, sauf un, montrant Alice en robe de demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de son cousin, Thomas. Je me demandais pourquoi l'acharné avait laissé spécialement ce cadre en place, mais n'y portai pas plus attention que cela. Pour le moment, ma seule préoccupation était de savoir si ma guitare était toujours en place.

Je m'avançai lentement, encore choquée de tout ce carnage. Je m'approchai de ce qu'il restait de mon lit et remis mon matelas en place. Je fis mon lit en vitesse, si bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait, finalement. Je m'abaissai, le cœur battant et les mains moites, afin de me mettre à quatre pattes à côté de mon lit. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je vis l'étui placé comme avant, bien sous le lit.

Je me relevai et partis refaire le lit d'Alice. Je fis plus attention cette fois-ci, étant rassurée. Pourtant, au moment de ramasser les couvertures, je vis un petit objet brillant sous le lit de mon amie. Je tendis maladroitement le bras ce qui faillit me faire dégringoler. C'était une gourmette en argent. Je l'associai directement à la personne qui avait saccagé notre chambre et ouvris des yeux ronds quand je vis que c'était une gourmette d'homme. Je la tournai entre mes doigts afin de voir le prénom de la personne. Sonnée, je pris place sur le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bijou. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Je ne comprenais pas. Relevant la tête, je retombai sur le seul cadre debout. Un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je posai les yeux encore une fois sur la gourmette et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche.

Je glissai le bijou argenté dans ma poche et me relevai. Tel un automate, j'entrepris de ranger la chambre tout en pensant à ce que je venais de comprendre. Je rangeai mon armoire, regardant si rien n'avait été volé.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

J'avais enfin terminé de remettre la chambre en état à peu près potable, du moins à mon goût. La gourmette était encore dans ma poche, semblant peser une tonne. Je ne savais pas si je devais d'abord en parler aux filles ou à la personne concernée.

Les pensées en ébullition, le destin choisit pour moi. Je le vis avancer dans ma direction, un livre dans une main, une barre de céréales dans l'autre. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et le stoppai dans sa lecture.

- _Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? _Demandai-je maladroitement.

A près tout, nous ne nous étions jamais parlés. Je ne savais même pas s'il se souviendrait de moi. Quand je rencontrai ses deux yeux bleus, je sus qu'il m'avait reconnue à la lueur amusée qui s'y trouvait.

- _Bien sur. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, euh… ? _

_- Bella ! Bella Swan, _souris-je, plus à l'aise.

- _Enchantée, _il me fit un petit sourire en coin, craquant. _Je suis Jasper Whitlock. _

_- Je sais. Mon amie, Alice, me l'a dit. _

Dès que le prénom de ma colocataire eut franchis mes lèvres, le regard de Jasper changea. Il devint plus tendre, pétillant. Cela ne fit que renforcer mon hypothèse d'antan, je lui souris.

- _Je voudrais te parler d'une chose Jasper, _Repris-je, grave en fronçant les sourcils. _Notre chambre a été saccagée, _j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer. _Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est, par hasard ?_

_- Euh… Non, vraiment pas. Je… _Il toussota. _Je suis désolé pour huh… Pour ça, quoi. _Il se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

_Et il peut l'être d'ailleurs ! _

Malgré tout, j'en voulais à Jasper d'avoir mis sens dessus-dessous notre chambre. J'hésitais encore à lui avouer ma trouvaille. Je décidai que j'allais le faire mijoter encore un peu.

- _Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la personne a été très… Bizarre, on va dire. _

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? _Sa voix tremblait quelque peu, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

- _Rien n'a été volé, ou déchiré. Et puis, le plus bizarre, c'est que tous les cadres de la chambre ont été posés face contre table. Sauf une superbe photo d'Alice au mariage d'un de ses cousins. _Je fis mine d'être dans mes pensées tandis que, du coin de l'œil, je voyais Jasper de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- _Euh… Ouais, vraiment bizarre. _

_- Tout va bien, Jasper ? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup… _

En temps normal, j'adorais voir les gens en proie à la panique. Mais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, voir Jasper dans cet état me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise à mon tour. Il avait l'air d'être un chic type et je lui faisais la misère en quelques sortes.

- _Ugh. Ouais, ouais… Je vais bien, c'est juste que… Toute cette histoire me préoccupe un peu. J'espère que… Enfin, que ça ne va pas faire ça dans toutes les chambres, tu vois… _

Devant son air hébété, je ne pus contenir mon rire.

- _Jasper, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas un tueur en série qui est entré dans notre dortoir, juste un élève un peu débile… _Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. _Ou alors, une personne totalement folle de notre chère Alice. _

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, complice tandis qu'il me souriait, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête et un silence gênant s'installa. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre et apparemment, lui non plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sur ma faim, sachant que c'était lui l'auteur de ce semi-carnage. Cherchant mes mots, je me lançai.

- _Mais je croyais avoir ma petite idée sur la personne quand les filles sont venues me dire que la chambre avait été saccagée, tu sais… _Il releva la tête, soudainement intéressé. _Oh, je sais, ce n'est pas super d'avoir des préjugés comme ça, directement… _J'hésitai en grimaçant, ajoutant un peu plus à ma comédie. _Je pensais qu'à cause de ma petite folie d'hier avec Rosalie, _jetant un coup d'œil alentour, je murmurai, _je pensais que c'était elle qui avait fait ça. _

Pour en ajouter encore plus, je baissai les yeux pour regarder mes pieds, faisant croire que je me sentais coupable d'avoir pensée ça.

- _Et ce n'est pas elle, finalement ? _

_- Tu crois vraiment, qu'elle n'aurait que saccagé « sagement » la chambre ? Non, je ne pense pas… Elle aurait été bien plus cruelle._

_- Alors, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? _

_- En fait, _je laissai un silence avant de continuer. _J'ai ma petite idée, maintenant. _

_- Vraiment ? _

Les tremblements et l'air mal à l'air étaient de retour, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_Tu es vraiment une garce, par moment. _

- _Oui. Déjà, c'est un garçon. J'en suis absolument sûre. _Je souris en voyant qu'il s'était figé.

- _Comment peux-tu en être certaine à ce point ? _

_- Oh ! Et bien, nos vêtements n'étaient pas abimés. Une fille aurait voulu se venger, surtout en voyant les supers fringues d'Alice ! _Je rigolai et il m'accompagna, très légèrement. _Et puis, l'histoire des photos, encore une fois. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième hypothèse. _

_- Laquelle ? _

Il croqua un bout dans sa barre de céréales et tira un peu sur son t-shirt. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus mal à l'aise, il était pire que ça. Il avait peur que j'apprenne la vérité, il était loin du compte. Très loin.

- _Ce mec est totalement dingue d'Alice ! _Criai-je à moitié, surexcitée.

Et je l'étais vraiment. Je pensais vraiment que la personne qui avait fait ça était éprise d'Alice et en voyant la réaction de Jasper et son prénom sur cette putain de gourmette, il devait être dingue d'elle.

D'ailleurs, la réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il déglutit et pâlit, passant sa main une énième fois sur sa nuque.

_Ça doit être un tic nerveux. _

- _Ah… Rien qu'avec une photo tu peux savoir ça, toi ? _

- _Franchement Jasper ! La seule photo encore debout était celle d'Alice et pas n'importe laquelle, celle où elle est carrément magnifique. _

A l'évocation de la photo, le regard de Jasper s'adoucit et ses épaules se détendirent. J'avais raison, vraiment raison.

- _Et le pire, c'est que je sais qui est ce garçon, Jasper. _J'en avais assez de jouer.

Le Jasper mal à l'aise et tendu comme un arc réapparu devant mes yeux tandis que je plongeais ma main dans la poche de ma jupe. Je sortis l'objet argenté l'agitai devant son nez.

- _Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire, Jasper ? _

* * *

**N****e me détestez pas :(**

**Je sais, je sais... Je suis sadique ^^' **

**Vous avez aimé ? *Prie pour qu'ils disent oui* **

**Je remercie Marie, pour m'avoir donnée le déclic de l'inspiration =). Si vous avez cette suite, c'est grâce à elle ! **

**J'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience ! **

**Gros bisouuuus ! (Je suis un peu folle, pardonnez-moi --')**

**_Mylène._  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hej :) **

**Je ne dirai qu'une chose : ENFIN ! **

**Il était temps huh? Je sais, je sais. **

**Enfin, bon. Maintenant, j'ai le temps d'écrire. **

**Brevet réussi, mention bien *o* ! Admise en seconde et tout le tralala. **

**Désolée pour le retard donc. **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Après l'altercation avec Rosalie Hale, cette dernière ne compte pas en rester là. Toute l'école est au courant et Rosalie lance des regards meurtriers à Bella, qui ne se laisse pas démonter. Au self, une phrase fait raviver de vieux souvenirs, elle s'enfuit. Alice et Lauren viennent la trouver, lui annonçant que quelqu'un est venu dans leur chambre. Bella découvre que cette personne n'est autre que Jasper. Elle lui demande des explications.

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6._**

Trifouillant ma nourriture avec ma fourchette, j'écoutais le monologue d'Alice d'une oreille distraite. Tout ce que je parvenais à retenir était les mots 'Jasper' et 'cours'. Ce qui ne m'intéressait pas réellement vu que je n'avais pas été en cours de toute la matinée, bien trop préoccupée par ma conversation avec Jasper.

Il m'avait laissée comme une conne, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire.

_Flash Back._

_J'attendais sa réponse, l'objet bougeant légèrement entre mes doigts. Il était comme statufié, le regard bloqué sur le bijou. Son bijou. _

_- Bella, écoute, je… _

_- Non, Jasper. Je veux une réponse claire. _

_Il leva les yeux vers moi puis son regard dévia derrière moi. Je vis une lueur de panique dans ses pupilles un bref instant. _

_- Je ne peux pas te dire ça maintenant. N'avertis pas Alice, je t'en pris. Rejoins-moi, à minuit, au lac. _

_Il passa à côté de moi et s'apprêtait à partir mais murmura : « Tu sauras la vérité. » _

_Fin Flash Back._

Depuis, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il allait m'avouer ce soir. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Alice. Mais, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi était-il avec Maria ? Pourquoi avait-il saccagé la chambre ? Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête, si bien que j'en attrapais un mal de crâne.

- _Bella, tu m'écoutes ? _La voix agacée d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- _Désolée, je… Je ne me sens pas bien. _

_- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- _Euh... Non. Non, ça va passer. Je vais aller me reposer, je te retrouve en cours, d'accord ?_

- _Ok. _

Je me levai sous les regards inquiets d'Alice et de Lauren. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que cette dernière était arrivée, trop absorbée dans mes foutues pensées. Je poussai les portes du self, regardant mes pieds. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Jasper. J'allais le voir ce soir et nous allions nous expliquer, il allait s'expliquer.

Totalement plongée dans la contemplation de mes chaussures, je ne vis pas la personne devant moi. Je retombai à terre sur mes fesses.

_La classe ! Vraiment.. _

Je grommelai dans ma barbe inexistante en me relevant, époussetant la poussière invisible sur mes vêtements.

- _Il faut regarder devant soi quand on marche tu sais. _Chanta une voix douce.

Je levai la tête pour croiser un regard émeraude. _Edward… _C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de lui. Il était magnifique, réellement magnifique. Mais quand je repensais à ses regards, ses attitudes étranges envers moi, je fronçai les sourcils. 

- _Ouais. Merci du conseil. _Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à m'occuper de son cas. Alice et Jasper était ma priorité.

Mon portable vibra de ma poche et je le pris, sans regarder le correspondant.

- _Allô ? _Soupirai-je.

- _Wow. Belly-Belle, cache ta joie. _S'exclama une voix bourrue.

- _Oh ! Emmy-Bear ! Comment vas-tu ? _

- _Ça irait mieux si tu m'avais appelé Belly ! J'arrêtais pas de t'envoyer des mails… _Il eut une hésitation avant de reprendre doucement. _J'ai appelé ta mère Bella. _

- _Ma mère huh… Si on peut encore l'appeler comme ça. Je suppose que tu es au courant ?_

- _Belly… Je sais que tu lui en veux depuis l'accident… Mais tu… Tu devrais peut-être tourner la page, avancer, tu vois ?_

- _Non ! Je ne peux pas Em' ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne peux pas. _

- _Hey'… Shh. C'est tout Belly. _

Entendre la voix d'Emmett me fit un bien fou. Il me manquait terriblement depuis qu'il avait déménagé.

- _Au fait, _j'entendis à sa voix que le sujet était clos. _Bientôt ton anniversaire Belly-Belle ! _

- _Emmy-Bear ! Calme tes ardeurs veux-tu ? _Dis-je en rigolant.

- _Nope ! Je n'veux pas ! Tu auras un cadeau spectaculaire miss Swan ! _

J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix jusqu'ici. Emmett était et resterait un gamin dans l'âme, même à quatre-vingt ans.

- _Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des surprises, Emmett ! _Boudai-je.

- _Celle-là, tu vas l'adorer. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller à mon casier, j'ai des choses à faire. _

- _Ouais, moi aussi, je dois retourner dans ma… Chambre. _

Il rigola doucement et je souris. Emmett était mon meilleur ami et je l'aimais comme tel.

- _Bisous Belly-Belle. On se verra bientôt, promesse de McCarthy ! _

- _Hm. J'attends avec impatience ! Parole de Swan. _

- _Je t'aime ma petite Belly. _

- _Je t'aime aussi Emmy-Bear. _

Nous raccrochâmes et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Cet appel avec Emmett m'avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant Jasper. Je soupirai, constatant que ce problème me revenait à la figure comme une gifle. Je devais impérativement me le sortir de la tête, sinon je ne pourrais jamais aller en cours normalement.

Les cours de l'après-midi venaient de commencer, j'étais à ma place, en cours de français. Après être revenue de la chambre, je m'étais dirigée vers mon casier où Alice s'y trouvait. Elle m'avait demandée si ça allait mieux et j'avais répondu par la positive, un peu coupable de lui mentir. Nous étions allées en cours toutes les deux, Lauren étant déjà dans le sien.

Manque de chance, Alice et moi nous nous retrouvions derrière Jasper et… Edward. Depuis l'altercation de ce matin, il ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil, enfin… Plus qu'avant.

- _Bella, _soupira Alice. _Tu m'écoutes ? _

- _Pour te dire la vérité, non. _Avouai-je. _J'étais dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. _

- _Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste te dire que l'anniversaire de Jasper est pour bientôt. _Cria-t-elle en murmurant.

Seule Alice était capable de faire ce genre de choses. Elle arrivait même à sautiller sur sa chaise, sans que le prof ne remarque quelque chose.

- _Vraiment ? Quand ça ? _

- _Le quatorze septembre, autrement dit, dimanche ! _

Misère.

Pourquoi son anniversaire tombait juste après le mien ? D'ailleurs, j'avais totalement oublié ce dernier avant l'appel d'Emmy-Bear.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Oh ! Euh… Rien. Rien du tout. _

Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas qu'Alice connaisse la date de ma naissance ? Peut-être parce que depuis la mort de mon père, cette fête n'en était plus une à mes yeux. Certainement.

- _Au fait, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? _

Bon sang, lisait-elle dans mes pensées ?

- _Treize septembre, _murmurai-je.

- _J'ai pas entendu… _

- _Treize septembre ! Samedi si tu préfères ! _M'énervai-je quelque peu.

- _Mais ! Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'ai aucun cadeau pour toi ! _

- _Je n'aime pas les surprises de toute façon. _

- _Tout le monde aime les surprises Bella. _

- _Et bien, moi, non ! _

- _Mais ce n'est p…_

- _Miss Swan et miss Brandon, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez prendre la porte. _

Je vis Alice baisser la tête tandis que je levais la mienne. Le prof, dont j'avais oublié le nom, nous fusillait du regard au travers de ses lunettes.

Coup d'adrénaline ou simplement échappatoire par rapport à Alice, je pris mes affaires et me levai.

- _Miss Swan, _s'offusqua le binoclard, _que faîtes-vous ?_

- _Votre cours, vous vous le mettez où je pense. Je prends la porte. _

Je lui fis un salue façon militaire avant de me retourner vers Alice.

- _Miss Lili, je t'attends au prochain cours. _Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière ainsi que les autres élèves me regardaient, choqués. A croire que personne ne se rebellait dans leur école de bourge.

Je fermai la porte, la claquant plus que nécessaire. Chance ou malchance, je croisai de nouveau un pion. Ils étaient partout où je me trouvais ma parole !

- _Hep ! Tu fais quoi toi ? _S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant.

- _Je fais une petite balade ! Ça se voit pas ? _Soupirai-je, exaspérée.

- _Me prends pas pour un con ! T'as été virée de cours ? _

- _Bravo Sherlock ! _Ironisai-je.

- _Suis-moi. Tu vas vite l'écraser, madame la maline. _

- _Brr. J'en ai des frissons. _

Il me fusilla du regard avant de prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des pions et ouvrit la porte. Une femme à la peau mate si trouvait, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'ordinateur devant elle. Elle releva la tête au son de la porte et jeta un regard vers moi.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tom ? _Demanda-t-elle.

- _Est-ce que tu sais si Esmée ou Carlisle sont là ? _

- _Ils sont dans leur bureau normalement. _

- _D'accord, merci. _

Il referma la porte sous le regard interrogateur de la brune. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Esmée et toqua à la porte.

- _Entrez, _répondit une voix étouffée.

Le dit Tom se retourna vers moi et me fit signe d'entrer.

- _Bella ? _Interrogea Esmée. _Que se passe-t-il ? _A l'intention de Tom.

- _Cette demoiselle s'est faite exclure de cours. Ensuite, elle s'est amusée avec moi. Disant des absurdités. _

- _Le prendre pour un con, d'après ses mots. _Ajoutai-je en le regardant.

Il me fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard puis s'en alla sous la demande d'Esmée.

- _Tu peux t'asseoir Bella. _

Je m'exécutai tout en restant silencieuse. Esmée me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer puis de prendre la parole.

- _Bella. Ta mère t'a admise ici pour que ton comportement s'améliore. Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu n'arriveras à rien. Il faut que tu fasses des efforts, tu comprends ?_

- _C'est ma mère qui veut que je change, pas moi. Je suis très bien comme je suis. _Me renfrognai-je.

- _Je le sais. Mais tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie avec ce comportement. Pourquoi as-tu été exclue de cours ? _

Je lui expliquai calmement le problème avec mon cher professeur de français. Esmée me regardait droit dans les yeux tout au long de mon histoire, cherchant à voir si je ne mentais pas. Elle soupira quand je lui racontai l'altercation avec le pion.

- _Je vais aller parler avec ton professeur de français, mais d'abord, veux-tu toujours l'avoir comme professeur ? _

J'hochai la tête positivement, ne voulant pas être séparée d'Alice pendant les cours.

- _Bien. Maintenant, reste à savoir si lui veut te garder dans son cours ou non. Mais mr. Reveillard est quelqu'un de tenace, il aura certainement apprécié ton caractère. _

_Ça, j'en doutais fortement…_

Esmée me relâcha peut après, me disant d'attendre à la fin du cours de français pour aller m'excuser. Quand elle vit le regard que je lui lançai, elle me dit alors de ne rien faire. Je lui souris en remerciement, j'étais bien trop fière pour aller présenter mes excuses.

Je me trouvais donc en cet instant devant la porte du cours, attendant patiemment la sonnerie. Celle-ci retentit peu après, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon blond. Tous les élèves me regardaient en passant. Certains avec de l'admiration, d'autres avec de la jalousie.

_Jalousie ?_

Haussant les épaules pour moi-même, je tournai la tête sur le côté quand on tapota mon épaule. Le garçon blond de tout à l'heure.

- _Bella, c'est ça ? _

- _Ouais._

- _Je suis Alec et je tenais à te dire bravo pour ton courage, _m'avoua-t-il dans un sourire… Eblouissant.

Je haussai un sourcil en sa direction, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- _Peu de personnes dans cet établissement auraient eu le culot de faire ça. _

- _Et bien, merci. _Dis-je, hésitante.

- _A bientôt Bella. _Me salua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Alice sortit enfin de la salle et me sauta au cou.

- _Bon sang ! Bella ! C'était… C'était génial ! Non, mais tu aurais vu la tête du prof quand tu as claqué la porte ! C'était trop fun ! Tu es fantastique Bella. _Souffla-t-elle.

- _Respire Alice ! _Rigolai-je.

Mon sourire se figea quand Jasper passa derrière Alice avec Edward. Ils me regardèrent tous deux avec des sourires moqueurs. Je pris Alice par le bras et lui demandai notre prochain cours.

- _Chimie. Enfin toi. Moi j'ai espagnol. _

- _Quoi ? On est pas dans le même cours ? _

- _Non. C'est le seul qu'on a pas en commun. Mais je sais que Jasper est dans ma classe ! _

- _C'est nul, _boudai-je.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant la salle de chimie. J'allais rentrer à l'intérieur mais Alice en décida autrement, me retenant par la manche. Je me tournai donc, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

- _Tu sais, la discussion sur ton anniversaire reviendra Swan ! _

- _Je sais. _Soupirai-je en entrant.

Presque tout le monde était installé. Plusieurs personnes de ce cours était également présent dans mon cours de français.

- _Et Swan, tu es contente ? Tu as fait ton petit numéro de fille rebelle ?_ Cracha une voix nasillarde que je connaissais.

_Bon sang, c'est pas ma journée…_

Je me tournai pour voir au deuxième rang Rosalie Hale, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, ses yeux me fusillant.

- _Et toi, contente Hale ? Tu fais ton numéro de petite bourge ? Tu te crois tout permis ? _

- _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Swan. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. _

- _Oh si ! Tu es une garce, une petite fille à papa qui profite que son cher père est une grande entreprise pour mettre les gens plus bas que terre. Toi, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, sache-le. _

Je vis que j'avais blessé Rosalie. Je n'étais pas spécialement fière, mais elle était tellement méchante avec Alice. Presque toute les places étaient prises, je ne savais pas où me mettre.

Je vis Edward me faire un signe et je regardais derrière moi, personne. Je haussai alors un sourcil en sa direction, tout en m'avançant.

- _Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, _me dit-il de sa voix douce.

- _Merci. _Dis-je en prenant place.

Le professeur arriva peu de temps après la sonnerie. Il s'excusa de son retard, racontant qu'il avait été occupé pour finir la préparation du cours. Je me tournai vers Edward, levant les yeux au ciel, lui faisant comprendre que je m'en fichais complètement. Il me sourit et baissa la tête vers son cahier. Il l'ouvrit et arracha un morceau de papier.

_« Je te rassure. Il m'énerve également. »_

_« C'est impressionnant, on s'en fout de ce qu'il a fait ! »_

_« Je suis d'accord. »_

Je ne répondis rien et fourrai le morceau dans ma trousse.

Le cours commença enfin après dix minutes de babillage de la part du professeur. Il nous prévint que la semaine prochaine, nous allions devoir réaliser un TP avec notre partenaire de paillasse. Edward et moi nous regardâmes en nous souriant timidement. Bizarrement, je commençais à l'apprécier.

* * *

**Pas de suspens énorme pour cette fois :)**

**Alors? Réactions? :P**

**Au fait, avez-vous Eclipse? Si oui, avez-vous aimé? :P **

**Personnellement, j'ai adoré *-* Le livre étant déjà mon préféré... :P **

**Laissez vos impressions ;) **

**_Mylène._  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hi everybody :D ! **

**J'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai pris du temps, peut-être un peu trop, mais je suis contente de moi sur ce chapitre :) **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

**Je tiens à remiercier Sandra, ma bêta, pour avoir corriger ce chapitre :)**

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Jasper donne rendez-vous à Bella au lac. Elle n'aura pas sa réponse tout de suite. Elle reçoit un appel d'Emmett qui lui fait rappeler qu'en fin de semaine, son anniversaire à lieu. Bella se fait exclure de cours et se retrouve dans le bureau d'Esmée. Cette dernière la sermonne légèrement mais Bella se braque. En revenant chercher Alice à la fin du cours, elle rencontre Alec**. **Une nouvelle altercation se passe entre Rosalie et Bella, qui arrive à casser quelque peu la carapace de cette première. Dans son cours de chimie, Bella a pour partenaire de paillasse nul autre que... Edward Cullen. **  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous :) ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Deux heures de chimie. Deux heures à mourir d'ennui. Deux heures où je sentais sans cesse les regards d'Edward Cullen sur moi. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je ne retins pas mon soupir d'exaspération. Je pris rapidement mes affaires et sortis le plus vite possible de la salle.

C'était sans compter sur cette garce blonde et son petit « toutou » qui me barrèrent le chemin.

- _Alors Swan._ Dit Rosalie d'un ton menaçant._ Tu te crois tout permis parce que dans ton ancien bahut tu étais une rebelle ? Sache qu'ici, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes. Tout le monde me doit le respect et toi avec._

Je la regardai, haussant un sourcil.

- _Et tu crois me faire peur ? Tu crois que toutes les personnes ici t'apprécient ? Bien au contraire ma grande. Même tes toutous là, elles ne t'apprécient pas. Elles sont juste avec toi parce que tu es une garce. N'oublie jamais ce que je vais te dire Rosalie : Je ne vais pas vers les gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Je vais vers les gens naturels, qui ne se prennent pas la tête et qui ont un cœur. Ce dont, apparemment, tu as été dépourvue à la naissance._

Et là, devant une dizaine de personnes, la carapace de Rosalie Hale se brisa quelque peu. Je vis un éclat de tristesse passer dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur apparence glaciale. Elle me lança un regard dédaigneux et partit, faisant voler ses cheveux dans un mouvement digne des plus grandes pubs.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'apprêtai à repartir normalement quand je me rendis compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une petite dizaine de personnes.

_-Vous voulez peut-être ma photo?_ Lançai-je. _Ouh! Le scoop! Quelqu'un ose enfin répondre à la grande Hale! Aillez un peu de couilles_. Marmonnai-je avant de partir.

_Tu ne vas pas te faire beaucoup d'amis ici, Swan…_

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la salle d'Alice, ayant envie d'une bonne cigarette.

- _Bella!_ La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées et je regardai mon amie se diriger vers moi, Lauren à ses côtés.

- _Vous étiez dans le même cours ?_

- _Non, Lauren était dans la salle juste à côté de la mienne. J'ai entendu des échos sur l'affaire Hale._

- _Déjà?_ M'étonnai-je. _Et bien…Ça va vraiment très vite ici…_

- _Oui, tu peux le dire. Alors, ces deux heures de chimie?_

- _Pfiou…M'en parle pas! Le cours le plus barbant de toute ma vie. Ce prof est…_

- _Barbant?_ Sourit Lauren.

- _Tout à fait!_ M'exclamai-je.

Je crois que ce prof avait réussi à me dégouter de la seule matière qui m'intéressait un minimum. Les filles m'amenèrent à l'extérieur puisque nos cours étaient terminés pour la journée.

Nous nous installâmes sur une table, le temps n'étant pas déplorable. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais le ciel était plutôt dégagé. Je sortis mes cigarettes de la poche de ma jupe et m'en allumai une. J'en proposai une aux filles et elles déclinèrent mon offre. Haussant les épaules, je m'assis sur la table, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide.

Je regardais autour de moi. La plupart des élèves étaient à l'extérieur, squattant les tables ou tout simplement assis sur l'herbe. Je tirais une latte de ma cigarette quand Alice se tourna vers moi.

- _Tu devrais vraiment arrêter cette merde Bella_, me sermonna-t-elle.

- _Calme-toi Miss Lili. Je vais pas mourir maintenant, pas si tôt, t'as pas de soucis à te faire_, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me lança un regard sévère et je jetai le reste de ma cigarette, à contre cœur.

- _Contente?_ Bougonnai-je.

- _Très!_

Je marmonnai dans mon coin pendant qu'elle retournait à sa conversation avec Lauren.

Beaucoup de personnes restaient isolées, simplement pour lire ou pour écouter leur mp3. Je tournai ma tête quand j'entendis un rire masculin totalement envoutant.

Je me figeai totalement en voyant Jasper et Edward assis sous un arbre, tous deux souriants. J'avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête! Bon sang…J'allais encore une fois me torturer mentalement pendant que lui rigolait tranquillement avec son copain.

_Te torturer mentalement? Te la joue pas dans le mélodramatique non plus…_

Je soupirai en sautant de la table. Les babillements d'Alice se stoppèrent tandis qu'elle me regardait, interrogative.

- _Je vais me promener. On se voit plus tard ?_ Elles acquiescèrent et je m'éloignai, lentement.

Je passai devant Edward et Jasper. Le premier me fit un sourire enjôleur tandis que le second baissait la tête. Attendez, rembobinage. Enjôleur? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet Edward Cullen, mais il fallait que j'en parle à Alice.

J'arrivais bientôt au lac et, tout en fouillant mes poches, je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié mon mp3 dans ma chambre. Soupirant, je fis machine arrière et remontai l'allée menant à l'intérieur.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les personnes étant dehors ou dans les salles du bas. Je montai lentement les marches, ne souhaitant pas que ma maladresse fasse des siennes. Une fois dans la chambre, je pris rapidement mon mp3 et j'hésitai à prendre ma pochette de dessins. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidai de la prendre tout de même.

Je refis le chemin inverse, descendant les escaliers un peu plus rapidement que précédemment.

Sauf que, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon pied dérapa et je finis ma descente… sur les fesses. Je regardais à droite et à gauche, personne dans les couloirs, par chance. Je me relevai lentement, soupirant et époussetant mes vêtements.

- _Tout va bien?_ Me demanda une voix, me faisant sursauter.

Je relevai la tête pour tomber sur un regard chocolat inquiet.

- _Euh….Oui, oui. Je me suis juste pris le pied dans je ne sais quoi._ Soupirai-je.

- _Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?_ Continua Alec s'approchant près de moi.

- _Non, ça ira, t'en fais pas! J'ai les fesses musclées !_ Rigolai-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant une demi-seconde avant de m'accompagner dans mon hilarité. Malgré le fait d'avoir remarqué la fermeté de mes fesses, je sentis une douleur pointer dans le bas du dos. Je grimaçai; j'étais bonne à avoir un bleu en plus.

- _Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir mal du tout? _S'enquit-il en voyant mon expression se modifier.

- _Ouais, ouais. Je vais juste avoir un joli bleu demain matin_. Soupirai-je une fois de plus.

Il me fit un sourire tendre et je détournai le regard, rougissant légèrement.

_Et maintenant, tu te mets à rougir, pathétique…_

Je rougissais très rarement, mais cela se voyait très clairement.

Je parcourrai le hall d'entré des yeux et je tombai sur Edward, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés dans notre direction. Je relevai un sourcil et allai lui faire un signe de la main quand il se détourna rapidement, non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier au dos d'Alec.

_Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête…?_

Je haussai des épaules et replongeai mon regard dans celui d'Alec. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cet échange minime et c'était mieux ainsi… Je crois.

- _Bon, et bien, je vais te laisser et profiter qu'il ne pleut pas encore!_ M'exclamai-je, joyeusement.

- _Euhm.. Ouais, ok. On se voit plus tard sûrement ?_

- _Euh… Bha… Ouais._

Je lui fis un bref signe de la main avant de continuer mon chemin vers la sortie. Je glissai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et allumai mon mp3 tout en marchant lentement. Je fis un rapide coucou à Alice et Lauren qui discutaient gaiement sur la même table que j'avais quittée plus tôt. Je repassai également devant Jasper qui était, cette fois-ci, sans Edward. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il me fixa dans les yeux et se fut moi qui rompu le lien.

_Tu pourrais lui demander des informations sur le comportement d'Edward…_

Pourquoi pas. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider. Alice m'avait dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si c'était bien le cas, il devait être au courant des soucis d'Edward. Et ce dernier avait, apparemment, un souci avec moi.

J'étais enfin arrivée au bord du petit lac. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à percer se reflétaient sur l'eau, ce qui lui donnait des airs féeriques en brillant quelque peu. Je pris place à même le sol, l'esprit songeur. Ce paysage me rappelait certains moments passés avec mon père sur la plage de la Push.

Secouant la tête légèrement, je sortis de ma pochette une feuille et un crayon. La musique et le dessin étaient mes passions. Je ne pouvais vivre sans ça. Certains ne pouvaient se passer de la danse, ou de la lecture, etc. La musique, je l'avais découverte très jeune grâce à mon père et le dessin, j'avais toujours aimé ça, depuis que j'étais toute petite il me semble.

Comme à chaque fois que j'étais en train de dessiner, je ne voyais plus le temps passer, ni tout ce qui m'entourait. Ce fut donc une petite tape sur l'épaule qui me sortit de ma transe. Je tournai ma tête pour apercevoir Alice dont les lèvres bougeaient. J'enlevai mes écouteurs, lui demandant de répéter.

- _Je disais_, reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, _qu'il était presque dix-huit heure. On doit rentrer pour l'heure de l'aide aux devoirs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Tu avais fini ton dessin ?_

J'y jetai également au coup d'œil critique. Je tournai mon crayon entre mes doigts et utilisai la petite gomme pour effacer un coin trop sombre.

- _Ouais, il me semble. Tu le trouves comment ?_

- _Et bien, magnifique Bella. Sérieusement._ Ajouta-t-elle devant mon coup d'œil sceptique.

- _Bref_, dis-je en rangeant mes affaires dans ma pochette. _On doit aller faire nos devoirs, youpi!_

Je me levai et éteignis mon mp3 puis le rangeai dans ma poche. Alice passa son bras sous le mien et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment. La grande partie des étudiants était déjà rentrée, seul certains restaient présents comme les couples. Lauren nous attendait dans le hall et nous partîmes chercher nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives.

- _On est tous ensemble pour ce truc?_ Demandai-je à Alice.

- _Ouais, on est regroupés par niveau. Donc les premières sont tous ensemble quoi._

Elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains et, à la place de marcher normalement, on aurait dit qu'elle sautillait.

- _Est-ce qu'elle marche normalement parfois ?_ Demandai-je sournoisement en me tournant vers Lauren.

- _Je sais pas…J'ai jamais vu ça en tous cas !_ Répondit-elle de la même manière.

- _Hey!_ S'écria Alice. _Bande de fausses amies ! Je suis à côté, vous savez!_

Elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et voulut me chatouiller.

- _Non, non!_ Criai-je en courant. _Pas ça!_

Elle s'élança à ma poursuite, suivie de près par Lauren qui venait m'aider. Je me mis à courir plus vite et tournai sur un petit couloir à ma gauche, regardant derrière moi. Elles avaient continué tout droit, ce qui me fit m'arrêter, soufflant lentement.

Je me mis à regarder autour de moi et compris pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour regarder ici. J'étais dans le couloir qui menait aux salles de musculation et autres. Je me retournai pour partir quand je rentrai en collision avec un torse. Dur.

- _Ouch!_

- _Oh merde ! Pardon Bella_, s'exclama… Edward.

C'est pas ta journée on dirait…

- _C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…_Il me jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. _Je suis une maladroite née_, expliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête en baissant le regard. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, me demandant si je devais lui demander des explications ou simplement si je devais rejoindre mes amies.

Je choisis de fuir.

- _Bon et bien… On se voit plus tard._

- _Ouais, à plus tard Bella._

Il murmura quelque chose d'autre que je n'entendis pas vu que j'étais déjà au bout du couloir.

- _Elle est là Alice !_ S'écria soudain la voix de Lauren.

Je relevai la tête pour voir mes deux amies avec des visages espiègles et de grands sourires.

_Finalement, Lauren n'est pas de ton côté…_

- _Espèce de traîtresse !_ Criai-je en pointant du doigt Lauren avant de m'élancer à nouveau.

Je les entendis rire puis le bruit de leur pas retentit dans les couloirs. Je m'arrêtai soudain et me tournai vers elles. Elles se regardèrent puis ralentirent pour arriver à mon niveau.

- _Allons faire nos devoirs bande de coquillettes. Pour quoi nous ferions-nous passer si nous n'étions pas présentes à cette première aide aux devoirs, voyons!_ Dis-je en prenant une voix hautaine.

- _Vous avez raison très chère._ Répondit Lauren sur le même ton.

Alice secoua la tête et nous sourit en nous prenant chacune un bras. Je crus l'entendre murmurer un « bande de folles » mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

_File bosser, femme !_

Mon téléphone vibra sous mon oreiller, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le lit d'Alice. Cette dernière dormait profondément et même si un éléphant était entré dans cette pièce, elle ne se serait pas réveillée. Je retirai les couvertures doucement et descendis de mon lit. Je retirai ma chemise de nuit et me retrouvai en shorty et en t-shirt. J'enfilai rapidement un jean et mis des baskets. Je pris un gilet tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je regardai une dernière fois Alice en soupirant.

_J'espère que tu vas m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles pour elle Jasper…_

Je sortis de la chambre, veillant à bien fermer la porte sans bruit. Je traversai les couloirs tout en rasant les murs ce qui me fit penser à un vieux James Bond. Je pouffai silencieusement lorsque la musique du film retentit dans ma tête. Alors que j'allais traverser le hall, j'entendis un petit bruit. Je me stoppai contre le mur, essayant de rester dans un coin sombre. Je vis un silhouette traverser le hall avant de s'engager dans le petit salon. J'allais passer outre quand, à la faible lumière de la lune, je vis le visage de Jasper.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout !_ Murmurai-je.

Je regardai autour de moi et m'élançai à sa poursuite. Je me mis à courir en petites foulées, pour le rejoindre.

- _Jasper !_ Criai-je en murmurant.

Il se retourna d'un bloc en sursautant. Son visage se détendit instantanément quand il me vit. Ne disant toujours rien, il prit ma main et se remit à avancer, courant presque à moitié lui aussi.

- _On ne devait pas aller au lac?_

- _Et tu voulais peut-être passer par la grande porte?_

Oh. C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, je n'étais pas très futée.

- _Par où on passe alors?_

- _Il y a une porte, dans la bibliothèque, qui mène à l'extérieur. C'est beaucoup plus discret._

J'hochai la tête, bien que Jasper ne puisse me voir. Notre chemin se fit dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on eut atteint cette fameuse porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et me fit passer avant lui. Cette porte nous amenait dans un coin du jardin que je ne connaissais pas.

- _On se trouve à l'arrière du bâtiment. Personne ne vient ici, sauf ceux qui ont…besoin d'intimité._ Finit-il dans un murmure.

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois en silence et il mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos et prit un petit chemin de terre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lac, dans lequel brillé le reflet de la lune. Nous prîmes place à même le sol et un silence s'installa. Un silence pesant que je décidai de briser.

- _Tu as des choses à m'avouer Jasper._

- _Je sais._ Murmura-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il avait baissé la tête et fixait le lac comme s'il y voyait la chose la plus importante au monde.

- _Si tu savais comme je l'aime._ Marmonna-t-il soudain.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je suis fou amoureux d'Alice, Bella._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je pus voir toute l'intensité qui y régnait.

- _Mais… Pourquoi ?_ Bafouillai-je. _Je… Je ne comprends pas! Tu es… Tu dis que… Alors que… Tu es avec Maria! Pourquoi?_

Il me fit un pauvre sourire et fixa de nouveau l'eau devant nous.

- _Ça se voit que tu ne viens pas du même… milieu, sans vouloir t'offenser._ Ajouta-t-il rapidement. _Je suis avec Maria par…obligation. Son père tient le mien par la peau des couilles, désolé pour le langage._

Je souris en secouant légèrement la tête.

- _C'est simple. Maria est la petite fille modèle à son père. Si Maria veut quelque chose, Maria l'obtient. Elle me veut, elle m'obtient. C'est comme ça._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : « Son père tient le mien par la peau des couilles » ?_

- _Son père est le fondateur d'une chaîne de société et mon père a un poste haut placé dans l'une d'elles. Si je ne sortais pas avec Maria, mon père était viré_.

- _Mais c'est ignoble !_

- _C'est le monde des « riches » Bella._ Fit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains.

Je restais choquée par ses paroles. Alors c'était dans ce monde-là que j'étais tombée? Dans un endroit où les gens étaient obligés d'obéir sous peine de se voir perdre leur travail?

- _Est-ce que Maria sait que tu aimes Alice ?_

- _Je ne crois pas. Elle est tellement obsédée par son petit monde qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte._

- _Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?_

- _Depuis deux ans. Et au plus le temps passe, au plus la haine que j'ai envers elle ne cesse de croître._

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, effectuant une petite pression.

- _Tu as déjà essayé de rompre avec elle? Ou de tout faire pour qu'elle rompe avec toi?_

- _J'ai tout essayé Bella, c'est une vraie garce. Une fois, j'ai même essayé de faire croire que j'avais une aventure…Elle a proposé un plan à trois ! Cette fille est folle…_

Son ton était désespéré et je ressentis une grande vague de colère envers cette Maria. Déjà, pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à Jasper, mais également pour le fait qu'elle l'empêchait d'être avec Alice.

- _Je peux déjà te dire qu'Alice t'aime beaucoup également Jasper._

Il releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux brillants. Je rigolai intérieurement face à cet air de petit garçon.

- _Vraiment?_

- _Oui! Depuis que je suis arrivée, elle n'arrête pas de ma tanner avec toi_, rigolai-je. _Mais, je ne t'ai rien dit! Sinon, je suis morte._

- _Promis_, il mit sa main sur son cœur et nous rigolâmes un peu plus.

Nos rires se turent et le silence refit surface. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Nous entendions simplement le bruit de notre respiration et des animaux nocturnes. Repensant soudain au comportement d'Edward, je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Jasper.

- _Je voulais te parler aussi…_Commençai-je hésitante.

- _Oui?_ M'encouragea Jasper.

- _Est-ce que tu sais pour quelles raisons Edward est bizarre avec moi ?_

-_ En fait…Je te conseille de…_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux?_ S'exclama une voix derrière nous.

* * *

**Voilàà :) **

**Alors? Lâchez vos avis, c'est gratuit :) **

**Je sais, encore du suspens à la fin, niark :p ! **

**Que voulez dire Jasper? Qui est cette personne? **

**J'attends vos théories :) **

**Bonne soirée, bisous. **

**_Mylène._  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello, hello les coquelicots ! **

**Voici le chapitre 8, tout frais, rien que pour vous :P **

**Je sais que l'attente est longue et que c'est pénible d'attendre... Mais je vous avouerai qu'avec les cours, j'ai un peu de mal ^^' **

**Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais c'est juste pour dire que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! :) **

**Et aussi un grand merci à Sandra, ma bêta, qui m'a corrigée ce chap en un temps record :p **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé : **

Après son cours de chimie, Bella retrouve ses amies. Elles sortent dans le grand jardin et s'installent sur des tables. Bella finit par laisser ses amies discuter et part se promener. Après une petite altercation avec Alec en allant chercher ses affaires, elle se retrouve devant le lac, à dessiner. Bella se pose des questions sur le comportement d'Edward, qui devient de plus en plus étrange. Minuit. Bella sort discrètement de la chambre et part rejoindre Jasper. Ce dernier lui avoue toute l'histoire concernant ses sentiments envers Alice et le pourquoi de sa relation avec Maria. Sur le point d'avoir des explications au sujet d'Edward, quelqu'un vient les interrompre...

**Bonne lecture mes petits choux :')**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8.**_

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux? S'exclama une voix derrière nous. » _

Jasper me lança un regard paniqué tandis que tous les muscles de mon corps se figeaient.

_Vous allez vous faire tuer… _

Oh putain, oui! D'un même mouvement, Jasper et moi tournâmes notre tête vers la personne qui avait interrompu notre conversation. Quand je vis qui était là, je levai les yeux au ciel. Il tenait vraiment à pourrir mon séjour ici. Je sentis Jasper se tendre encore plus à mes côtés et je me mis sur mes pieds.

- _Ca se voit pas Sherlock? On joue à la dinette!_ Ironisai-je.

- _Encore toi?_ Fit-il, surpris. _Deux fois dans la même journée, c'est un peu beaucoup. Tu ne trouves pas?_

- _T'es d'la police?_ Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _On faisait rien de mal, on se tripotait pas, on était à bonne distance…Tu m'expliques ce qui était mal là?_

- _Peut-être le fait que vous êtes dehors à cette heure-ci!_ Cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- _Oh lala! Mon Dieu, quel crime!_ M'exclamai-je en portant mes mains sur mes joues.

- _Écoute-moi, tu vas pas faire ta petite loi ici, c'est clair?_

- _Parce que tu crois que c'est un pion de merde qui va me faire peur?_ Susurrai-je, toute trace d'ironie ayant disparue.

Oui. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, c'était ce même enfoiré de pion de cet après-midi. Il serra les poings tout en me fusillant du regard, se retenant sûrement d'une envie de me faire bouffer de la terre. Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine, attendant simplement. Jasper, quant à lui, était encore assis au sol, nous regardant, la bouche ouverte.

- _Tu vas prendre racine en restant comme ça Jasper._ Lui soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'eus l'impression qu'il se reconnecta avec le monde extérieur tant il sauta rapidement sur ses deux jambes. Je souris intérieurement devant son air gêné avant de fusiller du regard le pion.

- _Après votre heure d'étude, demain, vous allez venir une heure en colle. Ça vous apprendra à faire le mur la nuit._

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette pitoyable sentence. Moi qui m'attendais à me retrouver une nouvelle fois devant Esmée…

_Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même… _

- _Bella…_ Chantonna une voix au creux de mon oreille. _Bella…_

Je me tournai de l'autre côté du lit, mettant mon oreille sur ma tête sans aucune délicatesse. J'entendis un rire étouffé et quelques secondes après, un petit corps sautait sur le mien.

- _On se lève Bella au bois dormant!_ Hurla Alice.

- _Laisse-moi!_ Marmonnai-je en retour, tout en essayant de la faire tomber.

- _Non, non! Il est sept heures! Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, sors tes fesses de là et file sous la douche!_

- _Je te jure Alice… Un jour, je te tuerai!_ Grognai-je en me levant.

Ce qui fit tomber Alice du lit qui poussa un petit couinement avant de se taper un fou rire, les jambes en l'air. Je secouai la tête, ayant tout de même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je pris des sous-vêtements et partis dans la salle de bain, enjambant Alice, toujours pliée au sol. L'eau chaude ne me réveilla pas tellement mais me fit un bien fou. Quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, un nuage de vapeur me suivit, si bien que je ne vis rien dans le miroir.

_Au moins, ça a un avantage… Tu ne verras pas ta tête tout de suite… _

Merci la conscience, merci. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et sortis pour m'habiller. Alice avait finalement arrêté son trip-à-terre et était en train de préparer ma tenue sur mon lit. Je m'avançai quand un détail m'interloqua.

- _On n'est pas censé mettre chaque jour le même uniforme ?_ Demandai-je en pointant du doigt la jupe blanche et le chemisier noir.

- _On a plusieurs uniformes, les couleurs changent simplement. _M'apprit-elle en sortant une petite cravate blanche avec des lignes noires. _Voilà ! Tu seras parfaite avec ça._

- _Merci Miss Lili. _

Elle me sourit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je m'habillai rapidement avant d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Après avoir mis un petit trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux, je pris mon sac et attendis Alice.

- _Voilà, on peut y aller._ Me dit-elle quelques minutes après, tout en prenant son sac.

- _Je meurs de faim!_ Râlai-je. _Mon estomac me donne l'impression d'avoir jeûner pendant des jours! _

Alice ricana et nous passâmes les portes du self, parlant de tout et de rien. Lauren nous fit de grands signes depuis une table du fond et nous la rejoignîmes, mon plateau plein pour une fois.

_Être ici t'ouvre l'appétit à un point… _

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais mangé plus qu'en une semaine chez moi. Je mangeai en silence, contrairement à Alice et Lauren qui n'arrêtaient pas de babiller. Les portes du self s'ouvrirent et, étant face à celle-ci, je vis qui entrait. En ce moment même, c'était Jasper qui venait de nous faire une entrée « zombie ».

Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et un teint encore plus blafard que le mien.

_Et bien, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi beaucoup plus que toi cette nuit! _

En effet, Jasper avait l'air d'un mort vivant ou dans un sens plus réaliste d'une personne ayant passée une nuit blanche. Aurait-il été tracassé par notre discussion d'hier?

Je ne fis pas plus attention que ça à Jasper et essayai de me concentrer sur la conversation des filles.

- _Et donc, il m'a demandée si je voulais aller avec lui à la fête d'halloween!_ S'excita Lauren en frappant des mains.

_Apparemment, l'humeur joyeuse d'Alice est contagieuse… _

- _Mais c'est totalement génial! Et tu as répondu oui j'espère?_

- _Évidemment!_ Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Qui a demandé quoi?_ Demandai-je en sortant de mon mutisme.

- _Eric Yorki a demandé à Lauren si elle voulait aller avec lui au bal d'halloween!_ Cria Alice.

- _Au bal d'halloween? Parce qu'il y aura un bal?_

- _Évidemment! Tous les élèves ou presque y seront. Même certains pions y vont._

- _Mais, personne ne rentre chez lui pendant cette période?_ Demandai-je, interloquée.

- _Pas vraiment, non._ Répondit Lauren. _La plupart des parents travaillent pendant cette période et très peu quittent l'internat pour être seul chez lui._

- _Oh!_ Et moi qui voulais à tout prix rentrer…

- _Tu vas rentrer toi, Bella?_ Demanda Alice.

- _Et bien, je pense, oui._ Je baissai la tête, trifouillant mon bol de céréales. _J'aimerais aller sur la tombe de mon père, c'est son anniversaire le 20 octobre._

Le silence s'installa et j'imaginai parfaitement le regard de mes amies rempli de pitié. Cependant, en relevant la tête, je les aperçus en train de remanger, comme si de rien était. Je souris pour moi-même, finissant mon bol.

- _Tu t'installes là. Et toi, ici._

La voix de mon petit pion chéri avait claqué, sèche comme une brindille. Il nous avait mis, Jasper et moi, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre comme si nous allions nous sauter dessus dans la salle.

- _Je suis déçue de toi, Sherlock…Je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça! On. Ne. Se. Tripotait. Pas. C'est clair là?_

- _La ferme, Miss Parfaite. Tu crois que des petits cons comme vous, j'en ai jamais vus? Tous les jeunes sortent la nuit pour se tripoter en paix! _

- _Et quel dommage, tu t'es pointé à ce moment-là, zut! Heureusement que j'étais pas en sous-vêtement! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je suis une pute qu'on baise dans les buissons? Tss. _

- _Pour la dernière fois, LA FERME! _

Comme s'il allait me faire peur à gueuler comme un taré. Je croisai mes bras sur la table et y déposai ma tête. J'avais une vue sur le jardin et de là, je voyais Alice et Lauren en train de bavasser sur un banc. Je souris, elles devaient sûrement m'attendre.

Fermant les yeux, je repensai à la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Les cours s'étaient déroulés comme à mon ancien lycée. Barbants, barbants et encore barbants. J'avais eu une nouvelle heure de chimie, sauf que cette fois-ci, Edward n'était pas présent. D'après les ragots, il était malade, pauvre chou. Ensuite, pour le repas de midi, Hale avait de nouveau fait un scandale mais pas avec un élève…Avec une femme qui s'occupait des desserts. Miss Rosalie je-suis-la-plus-chiante-du-monde-et-j'aime-ça Hale s'était plainte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fruits, qu'il n'y avait que des choses honteuses pour sa ligne, blablabla…

Mes cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulés, j'étais partie en ville avec Alice. Nous avions eu la permission d'Esmée, puisqu'Alice devait s'acheter une robe pour le bal. Je trouvais ça d'un futile…J'étais absolument certaine qu'elle avait des dizaines de robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres… _« Peut-être que Jasper me verra… » _M'avait-elle avouée. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce pauvre Jasper…

Ça m'avait fait bizarre de sortir dans cette ville qui m'était inconnue. J'avais essayé d'appeler Angela mais elle ne répondait pas, certainement qu'elle devait être en cours. J'avais également essayé de joindre mon meilleur ami, mais j'étais tombée sur le répondeur également, ce qui m'avait rendue un peu bougonneuse. Mais grâce à l'énergie et la bonne humeur d'Alice, j'étais parvenue à passer une bonne fin d'après-midi.

Quand nous étions revenues, Lauren nous attendait, allongée sur un coin d'herbe. Nous avions un peu discuté toutes les trois puis nous avions été obligées de rentrer pour l'heure d'étude.

Et maintenant, je suis là, en heure de colle.

- _Swan! Une heure de colle, c'est pas fait pour glander. Alors tu trouves quelque chose à faire et vite!_

Je relevai lentement la tête, le regardant en haussant un sourcil.

- _Écoutes Sherlock, déjà que tu me mets en colle pour rien, alors si en plus tu me les casses, ça va pas le faire, ok?_

Jasper me regarda avec des yeux ronds et je me retins d'exploser de rire. Il était si prude…J'espérais pour Alice qu'il ne l'était pas dans tous les domaines, sinon, elle n'allait pas vraiment s'éclater.

_Non mais tu te rends compte que tu penses à la vie sexuelle de ton amie? _

Je levai les yeux au ciel à ma conscience. Le pion se leva et claqua ses mains à plat sur ma table, sa tête proche de la mienne.

- _Joue pas à ça avec moi, gamine. Tu perdras de toutes manières. _

Je m'approchai encore plus de son visage, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je vis un trouble passer dans ses yeux et je m'en réjouis.

- _On t'a jamais conseillé de prendre des pastilles à la menthe, Sherlock? En tous cas, tu devrais. _

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il serra les points et partit à son bureau, non sans m'avoir fusillée du regard. Intérieurement, j'étais en train de jubiler.

_Calme-toi, t'as peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas encore la guerre! _

Tu pourrais pas te taire, toi? Tu me gâches mon plaisir.

Je levais la tête vers la pendule accrochée au mur et vis qu'il était déjà la demi. Je repris ma position de tout à l'heure et fermai les yeux.

- _Bella, allez réveille-toi._

Une voix au creux de mon oreille. Une main sur mon épaule. Une table sous mes bras. Où est-ce que j'étais encore?

Je levai la tête et tombai sur les yeux bleus de Jasper, qui avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _C'est comme ça que tu passes l'heure de colle toi?_ Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- _Apparemment, ouais. _Je me redressai en m'étirant et frottai mes yeux. _Il est quelle heure? _

- _Dix-neuf heures, Alice et Lauren t'attendent devant la salle._

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et pris mon sac pour partir. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers Jasper qui prenait son sac également. Hésitant l'espace d'un instant, je m'élançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- _T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Alice et toi allaient être heureux._

Sans le regarder, je pris la porte.

- _Et bien! Enfin! _S'exclama Lauren.

- _Bella!_ Cria Alice, me faisant sursauter. _Tu dois tout m'expliquer en détails! J'ai vu que Jasper était avec toi, vous avez pu parler? _

Elle me regardait les yeux brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Que pouvais-je lui dire?_ « Oui, Alice. Nous avons parlé. C'est même pour cela que j'étais en colle. Il est fou amoureux de toi, mais il ne peut pas être avec toi à cause de cette garce de Maria.» _

- _Non, pas du tout._ Son sourire s'effaça doucement, faisant place à une moue un peu triste. _Le pion était affreux. Dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche, c'est comme s'il voulait nous tuer avec ses yeux… Abusé!_

- _Les pions sont à peu près tous comme ça ici._ Marmonna Lauren. _Mon premier jour, je me suis fait coller par un pion. _

- _Pourquoi? _

- _Je m'étais perdue ! Et il a cru que je séchais les cours._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice et moi rigolions. Nous étions sur le chemin du self quand je sentis le vibreur de mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis que c'était Emmett. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage tandis que je m'excusais auprès des filles.

- _Emmy-Bear!_ M'écriai-je.

- _Belly-Belle! J'aime mieux cet accueil que l'autre fois!_ J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

- _Comment tu vas?_

- _Bien et toi? Comment ça se passe dans ton endroit de bourges?_

Temps d'arrêt. Comment savait-il que c'était une école de bourges? Il ne me semblait pas lui avoir confié cette information la dernière fois.

- _Ça se passe. On est seulement mardi est j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis ici!_

- _Tu t'intègres bien alors?_

- _Ouais, on peut dire ça. Quand est-ce qu'on se verra Em'?_

- _Bientôt Belly, je te le promets. _

Il y avait de l'hésitation dans sa voix, signe qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que moi sur la date de nos retrouvailles. Je lâchai un soupir, ravalant mes larmes.

- _Tu me manques, Em'._ Je pris une inspiration. _Pour les vacances de la Toussaint, je rentre chez moi. Pour voir Claire et aller sur la tombe de mon père._

- _J'essaierai de venir, je te promets Belly. Je sais que c'est important pour toi._

En cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit à côté de moi et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras de nounours. Je jetai un regard vers mes deux amies qui m'attendaient pour aller au self.

- _Je vais devoir te laisser, c'est l'heure d'aller au self. On se rappelle bientôt, hein? _

- _Ouais, sûr. Par contre, je vais être un peu occupé ces prochains jours, mais je vais tout faire pour pouvoir te répondre, ok?_

- _Ok d'ac' Emmy-Bear. Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

- _C'est à toi qu'il faut faire attention, je t'aime aussi Belly, bisous._

Je soupirai tout en raccrochant et m'avançai vers les filles.

- _Allez, on peut y aller!_

- _C'était ton petit-ami?_ Demanda Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

- _Non, pourquoi?_

- _En fait, on t'a entendu dire je t'aime alors… _

Je souris dans le vide. Il est vrai que depuis notre plus jeune âge, les gens pensaient toujours qu'Emmett et moi sortions ensemble. Nous étions toujours ensemble et la plupart du temps, main dans la main. Cependant, nos rapports étaient toujours restés amicaux, rien de plus. Emmett me considérait comme sa petite sœur et moi, comme un grand frère.

- _C'était mon meilleur ami, Emmett._ Souriais-je.

- _Oh d'accord!_ S'exclama Alice. _Vous n'avez jamais été, plus que ça?_

- _Bien sûr que non!_ Dis-je avec dégoût. _Emmett est comme mon frère! Ce serait… Répugnant! _

- _Ouais, c'est sûr que moi, je me vois pas trop rouler des pelles à mon frère_, dit Lauren en gémissant.

- _Tu as un frère?_

- _Oui, mais il est au collège, l'âge bête_, soupira-t-elle.

Je rigolai doucement et Alice reprit la parole.

- _Et sinon, comment il est ton meilleur ami?_

- _Parfait!_ Rigolai-je. _Non sérieusement, c'est un ange. Un peu trop gamin parfois, mais il est essentiel pour moi._

Alice hocha la tête et me sourit tendrement.

- _Tu crois qu'on le verra un jour?_

Elle sautillait tout en marchant dans le couloir. Certaines personnes nous regardaient bizarrement, enfin, surtout elle.

- _Sûrement, Alice. __Durant des vacances ou quelque chose du genre… _

Et je ne savais pas encore que j'avais raison sur ce dernier point. J'allais revivre, réellement, dans peu de temps et, ça, grâce à l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie…

* * *

**Et voilà ! :D **

**Alors heureux? (Très heureux! -' Vive les pubs, hm.) **

**J'essaie d'écrire le chapitre suivant au plus vite ! Mais, mes cours sont ma priorité, je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre ^^' **

**A la prochaine, groooos bisous ! **

**_Mylène. _  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère. (: **

**L'inspiration m'est revenue et j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre et à commencer le prochain. Un petit OS est en préparation également, une inspiration qui m'est venue dans la nuit ^^' **

**Un petit problème avec ma bêta par contre, qui ne donne plus de nouvelles :/ **

**Les cours sont enfin finis, et je réussis à passer en première S :) Par contre, je me prends un cahier de devoirs dans la tête, très plaisant. Mais bon, on fait avec :B **

**Le chapitre 10 arrivera bientôt je suppose, j'ai déjà pas mal écris. **

**Merci à tous de me suivre malgré le fait que je ne poste pas souvent, ça me fait plaisir et vos reviews me rassurent :) **

**Rappel :**

- Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

- ... Et ils sont tous humains.

**Résumé : **

Après la discussion avec Jasper, Bella se fait surprendre et récolte une heure de colle. Notre jolie rebelle reçoit un appel d'Emmett, son meilleur ami. Bella lui avoue vouloir rentrer chez elle pour la Toussaint, voulant passer sur la tombe de son père. Emmett promet à Bella d'essayer de la rejoindre, sachant à quel point cela est important pour la jeune fille.

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

(Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fiction, Bella a 17ans et que nous sommes en 2009 ^^)

_Flash-Back._

_**18 novembre 2007.**_

_Enième dispute. Je me roulai en boule sous ma couette, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Papa rentrait tard à cause du boulot, maman gueulait, l'accusant d'adultère. Les noms d'oiseaux fusaient de la bouche de ma mère, tandis que mon père se forçait à ne pas élever la voix. Un cri de trop, une insulte de trop. Papa céda. _

_- Je reviens quand tu seras calmée. Sa voix tranchante me donna des frissons. _

_J'entendis un sanglot, ma mère regrettait déjà. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier puis un petit coup discret interrompit le silence nouveau. Je me tournai dans mon lit pour apercevoir ma mère en larmes. _

_- Je vais chez grand-mère mon ange, je ne reviens pas tard, promis. _

_Elle déposa un baiser humide sur mon front et s'en alla, les épaules basses. Le jour commençait à peine à se coucher et la pluie faisait rage dehors quand on sonna. Je descendis rapidement, pensant que mon père avait oublié ses clefs. _

_- Tu devrais les accrocher à ton cou pour ne pas les oublier, papa. Rigolai-je en ouvrant la porte. _

_Seulement, ce n'était pas papa. C'était Harry Clearwater, son coéquipier. Je fronçai les sourcils, lui jetant un regard interrogateur. _

_- Bella, bonjour… Hm, je… Ta mère est là? Il évitait mon regard et était anxieux._

_- Non, elle est partie, pourquoi? _

_- Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé de venir pour t'apprendre ça… _

_Il baissa la tête et je crus entendre un sanglot venant de sa gorge._

_- Voulez-vous entrer Harry? Un éclair traversa le ciel et je sursautai. _

_- Non, non… Il secoua la tête et planta ses yeux humides dans les miens. Ton père vient d'avoir un accident, Bella. _

_Mes mains se plaquèrent sur ma bouche et mes yeux s'ouvrirent énormément. _

_- Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien? Il est à l'hôpital? Oh mon Dieu, je dois prévenir maman qu'elle y aille directement, pouvez-vous m'y emmener Harry? _

_Il posa une grande main sur mon épaule et son regard ne me disait rien qui vaille. _

_- Non, Bella, il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. _

_Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer et secouai la tête. Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, j'avais compris. Un énorme sanglot surgit de ma poitrine et Harry me serra contre lui. _

_Contre son épaule, je hurlai ma douleur. Je hurlai cette peine que je ressentais à cet instant d'avoir perdu l'être le plus important au monde. Je hurlai ma colère contre ma mère. Celle qui l'avait laissé partir, qui avait déclenché tout ça. Elle avait tué mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon père. Celui à qui je faisais encore des farces, malgré mon âge adolescent. Celui qui séchait mes larmes, celui qui me faisait rire. _

_Un bout de moi se détachait, j'étais vide._

_Fin Flash-Back._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Je me laissai tomber dans mon oreiller, les joues humides. Je posai une main sur mon cœur, le sentant battre furieusement sous ma paume. Le visage de mon père m'apparut, souriant, serein. Mon autre main vint s'abattre difficilement sur ma bouche et je mordis cette dernière, empêchant un sanglot de sortir.

Je me levai laborieusement, le sommeil ne venant plus. Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller Alice. Elle se ferait énormément de souci et se devait d'avoir, je cite, un teint parfait pour demain parce que ce serait la plus belle journée de ma vie.

Oui. Nous étions déjà le douze septembre, enfin, techniquement, nous étions le treize.

_Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire Bella… _

Je descendis l'escalier qui menait au grand hall, ne me souciant pas d'être discrète. Mes pas frôlèrent très rapidement le carrelage froid du hall, qui me donnait la chair de poule dans ce noir. Passant dans le grand salon ouvert, je poussai la porte de la bibliothèque. C'était le seul moment où elle ne devait pas être occupée.

Cet endroit était majestueux. D'énormes étagères s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, toutes remplies. Je pris place sur un des fauteuils moelleux et fermai les yeux. Mon sang se glaça quand j'entendis des pas résonner tout près. Je gardai les yeux clos, pensant bêtement que cela me cachait également de la vue des autres.

- _Bella ? _Un murmure presque inaudible mais qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

J'ouvris les yeux, tombant directement sur un pyjama bleu. Je levai légèrement la tête et croisai les émeraudes si particulières d'Edward.

- _Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question figure-toi ! Tu n'as pas froid ? _S'étonna-t-il, fixant mes jambes.

Je baissai les yeux et m'empourprai légèrement. Persuadée qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure, j'étais descendue en short.

- _Euhm… Non, ça va, merci._

_- Alors, _il prit place face à moi dans un fauteuil. _Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? _

_- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, _mentis-je à moitié en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- _Bienvenue au club des insomniaques, _ironisa-t-il.

_- Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir non plus ? _

_- Je ne dors que deux ou trois heures par nuit, alors pour ne pas réveiller Jasper, je viens ici et je lis des bouquins. _

_- Dans le noir ? _Remarquai-je en souriant, haussant un sourcil.

- _Je venais juste d'arriver, mademoiselle la maline ! _Rigola-t-il silencieusement.

C'était étrangement plaisant de discuter avec Edward. Il n'était plus bizarre et n'avait plus ce regard persistant sur ma personne. Il semblait tout simplement normal. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Jasper ce fameux soir où nous avions été repérés. « _En fait… Je te conseille de… »_ Qu'avait-il voulu dire après ? Etait-ce positif ou négatif ? Regardant Edward, je supposais que c'était positivement que Jasper avait voulu me conseiller. Après tout, c'était son ami, non ? Je secouai la tête. La fatigue me faisait penser n'importe quoi.

- _As-tu déjà lu des livres de cette bibliothèque ? _Questionna-t-il en penchant la tête vers la droite.

- _Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre un pied à vrai dire. _

_- Vraiment dommage, crois-moi. C'est plus fourni que toutes les bibliothèques d'où tu viens, j'en suis sûr. _

_- Tu ne sais même pas d'où je viens, _remarquai-je.

- _Pas faux. _Tiqua-t-il. _Et d'où viens-tu, miss Swan ? _

_- De Forks._

_- De quoi ? C'est une ville ce machin ? _

_- Ne critique pas ! _Répliquai-je, irritée. _Oui, c'est une ville. C'est proche de Seattle. _

_- Vraiment ? J'habite Seattle et je ne connaissais même pas. _

_- Il faut croire que tu n'es pas très cultivé, _plaisantai-je.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, puis, je levai les yeux vers la grande horloge de la majestueuse pièce. _Oh putain, déjà 5h30 !_ Je me levai rapidement, les jambes légèrement engourdies d'être restée assise un si long moment.

- _Je vais remonter avant qu'Alice ne se réveille, elle serait capable de se lancer à ma recherche dans tout l'internat, _dis-je en plaisantant.

- _Je ferais mieux d'y aller également. Jasper ne prendrait pas de telles mesures, mais on ne sait jamais qui je pourrais croiser. _

Il me fit un petit sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et me fit signe de passer devant lui. Nous regagnâmes le hall en silence, nos bras nus se frôlant de temps à autre. Au moment de nous quitter, je déposai une légère bise sur sa joue et grimpai les premières marches de l'escalier.

- _Au fait, _m'interpella-t-il rapidement, _bon anniversaire Bella. _

Le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il avait déjà disparu dans ses escaliers. Comment était-il au courant ? Je ne pensais pas que Jasper avait eu connaissance de ma date de naissance. Seules Alice et Lauren étaient au courant.

_Edward Masen, tu me caches des choses…_

**...**

Des murmures s'élevèrent, brisant le silence de mon sommeil léger.

Des masses me sautèrent dessus, me coupant la respiration apaisée que la fin de nuit m'avait apportée.

Puis, des cris aigus me percèrent les tympans.

- _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLAAAAA ! _

Me renfrognant, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil puis enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux sous moi.

- _Il est sept heures du matin. Nous sommes samedi. Je dormais. _Je sortis mon visage et leur lançai mon regard le plus noir. _Qu'est-ce qui me retient de vous tuer longuement dans d'atroces souffrances ? _

Alice me fit sa moue la plus attendrissante possible avec son regard larmoyant. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Miss Swan ! Aujourd'hui, treize septembre, c'est votre anniversaire ! Jour sacré durant lequel vous êtes venue au monde. _

_- Par conséquent, _poursuivit Lauren, _nous nous devions de vous réveiller pour vous le souhaiter comme il se doit. _

_- Vous m'embrouillez dès le réveil, _pleurnichai-je en replongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Les deux démones qui me servaient de récentes amies rigolèrent tout en me serrant dans leurs bras. A trois, dans ce petit lit, c'était assez étroit, mais c'était tellement bon de se sentir entourée. J'eus un sursaut et je pris mon téléphone tout en me levant. Un appel manqué d'Angela. Souriante, je l'écoutai.

_« Salut ma folle dingue ! Et bien, je pense qu'une certaine chose doit être dite… BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je suis tellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ! Tu dois sûrement dormir vu qu'il est… Euh, attends… Oh ! Ouais. J'ai fait fort là. Il est six heures trente ! Bhaa ! C'est pas grave, il n'est jamais trop tôt ni trop tard pour les amis ! D'ailleurs, je te rappellerai sûrement avec toute la bande cet après-midi pour ton cadeau, héhé. Oui, nous sommes au courant ! Tu verras, ce sera exceptionnel ! Bon, je vais peut-être retourner dormir. Gros bisous ma belle, et un bel anniversaire pour toi ! Je t'adore. Ang' »_

Je rigolai d'une voix encore toute enrouée de sommeil en raccrochant mon téléphone. Lauren était allongée sur le lit d'Alice, regardant je ne sais quoi, tandis que j'entendais l'eau de la salle de bain couler.

- _Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? _Demandai-je en regardant Lauren. _Les élèves sont partis, non ? _

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, généralement, pour son anniversaire, Jasper Whitlock reste ici. Ne me demande pas pourquoi…_

_- C'est bizarre. Il reste tout seul alors ? _

_- Edward reste avec lui. Par contre, sa très chère Maria ne peut pas rester. _

_- Pourquoi ça ? _

_- Elle ne se mêle pas aux gens basiques qui n'ont pas assez d'argent pour rentrer voyons ! _Cracha Alice que je n'avais pas vu sortir de la salle d'eau.

- _C'est foutrement flippant ici._ Je secouai la tête de dégoût.

- _Mais, puisque nous ne sommes que très peu, Esmée organise une petite soirée aujourd'hui pour son anniversaire. Et par la même occasion, pour le tien. _Termina Lauren avec un clin d'œil.

Magnifique. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une fête, youhou. Je n'avais foutrement pas envie de passer la soirée avec des personnes que je ne côtoyais jamais, encore moins pour mon anniversaire.

Je me levai en soupirant, prenant mes vêtements de ville au passage et allai prendre ma douche. Le jet d'eau chaude détendit les muscles crispés de mon dos, me réchauffant tout l'intérieur du corps en même temps. Je m'enroulai dans une grande serviette spongieuse, entourai mes cheveux d'une toute petite et passai une crème hydratante sur ma peau.

_Tu nous fais quoi là ? Un masque spécial beauté ? _

Gh. Conscience, ferme-la. Je n'avais pas envie de ressembler de nouveau à un zombie. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment faisait Edward, lui qui ne dormait presque pas. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un teint si frais et une peau si pure ?

_Peut-être qu'il pique les crème de Ken, tout comme toi, celles de Barbie. _

Notre conscience n'est-elle pas censée être de notre côté ? Je soupirai tout en m'habillant. Retrouver la sensation d'une paire de jeans sur les jambes était extra ! Je passai un t-shirt blanc, simple, avec un léger décolleté et enlevai la serviette de mes cheveux. En finissant de les brosser, je décidai de les laisser sécher à l'air libre.

- _Et voilà, je suis prête ! _M'exclamai-je en sortant. _On va prendre le petit-déj' ? Je meurs de faim ! _

_- Pour ne pas changer, _se moqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui tirai la langue puérilement, attrapant mon téléphone au passage. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Emmett. Dire que j'étais déçue était un euphémisme. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié, depuis le temps : mon anniversaire était presque comme le sien.

Nous arrivâmes aux portes du self en même temps qu'Edward et Jasper. Ce premier me fit un petit sourire timide tandis que Jasper me salua de la main. Je souris légèrement en retour aux deux garçons, passant à la suite des filles. Elles m'amenèrent à la file de la cantine tout en babillant à propos de ce soir. Je levai les yeux au ciel, leur murmurant que le fait que ce soit mon anniversaire ne devait pas être ébruité.

Je reçus une petite tape sur l'épaule quelques secondes après et, me retournant, je plongeai dans un océan bleu appartenant à Jasper.

- _Bon anniversaire, petite rebelle. _Chuchota-t-il.

- _Euh… Je… _Rougis-je. _Merci Jasper. Mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte de… _

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai su. _

Il me sourit gentiment et je lui rendis la pareille, partant m'asseoir avec les filles. Alice me regarda suspicieusement, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour de Jasper à moi.

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu me caches des choses, Swan. _Marmonna-t-elle.

- _Il m'a juste souhaitée un bon anniversaire parce qu'il m'avait entendue, _murmurai-je.

- _Et c'est tout ? _

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Alice ? _

_- Rien. Rien du tout. _

Je secouai la tête, déçue du comportement d'Alice et dégoutée également du fait que je doive lui mentir. Du moins, pour l'instant. J'avais l'intention d'entrer en action dès ce week-end, pendant que la vipère de Maria ne serait pas là.

_Les absents ont toujours tort, c'est bien connu ! _

Pour une fois, ma conscience était d'accord avec moi. Je me demandai quelle serait la réaction d'Alice si elle connaissait les sentiments de Jasper à son égard. Serait-elle déçue qu'il les lui ait cachés ? Serait-elle heureuse qu'il l'aime ? Serait-elle malheureuse de tout ce temps gâché ?

Une chose était certaine. Elle détesterait encore plus Maria.

**...**

La matinée était passée à une vitesse folle. Après le passage au self, nous étions remontées dans notre chambre avec Lauren. Les filles s'étaient amusées sur ma tête, faisant les coiffures les plus abominables possibles. Nous avons bien rigolé puis, après avoir pris notre déjeuner, nous avions décidé de faire un petit tour dans le grand parc.

Allongées sur une couverture placée par-dessus l'herbe, nous regardions les nuages, nous amusant à deviner les formes. Un jeu très enfantin mais que nous faisait toujours rire, avec ma petite sœur. Pensant à Claire, je devins triste. Ma mère ne m'avait même pas appelée, ne serait-ce que pour me passer ma petite sœur. J'hésitais à les appeler de mon plein gré, mon foutu égo un peu trop prononcé.

- _Un dinosaure ! _S'exclama Alice.

- _Où ça ? _Lauren plissait les yeux, perplexe.

- _Là ! Juste au milieu. Regarde, on voit la queue là, qui est collé à un truc genre, qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs, le truc d'à côté ? _

_- Un cheval et une diligence. _

_- Bella, tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à voir un cheval derrière mon dinosaure ? _

_- La queue de ton dinosaure fait la première patte du cheval, tu vois ? _

_- Oh oui ! Moi, je vois ! Si, elle a raison Ali ! _S'extasia Lauren.

- _Pff. Je le vois pas moi, votre cheval. _

Alice se mit à bouder, tandis que Lauren et moi rigolions doucement de notre amie.

Esmée arriva en courant vers nous, essoufflée et les joues rougies : « _Bella ! Je te cherche depuis ce matin, tu étais introuvable ! Bon anniversaire ma belle ! Ce soir, nous faisons une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Jasper Whitlock, tu connais ? Cela ne te dérange-t-il pas de « partager » en quelque sorte cette soirée ? Je peux très bien comprendre que cela te dérange tu sais ! Je pourrais m'arranger pour en faire une demain après-midi pour ton camarade, je verrai avec Carlisle et puis… » _

_- Esmée ! Respirez voyons,_ rigolai-je en me levant, _ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Au contraire, toute l'attention ne serait pas portée uniquement sur moi, ça me rassure ! _

Je la pris dans mes bras comme je prenais ma mère auparavant. Sa douceur et sa chaleur maternelle me mirent les larmes aux yeux. Je lui fis un sourire tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel, empêchant mes larmes de couler.

- _Oh ! Tu verras, ce sera génial ! _Elle était aussi excitée qu'une adolescente, et j'entendis Lauren rire. _Et ton cadeau ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs. _Elle regarda sa montre et releva ses yeux brillants vers moi, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce foutu cadeau ? J'en suis presque stressée maintenant. _Je me tournai vers Lauren et Alice qui me fixaient, perdues. _Vraiment ? Vous ne savez pas ? _

- _Désolée Bella, Esmée ne nous a rien dit du tout à ce sujet._

Je haussai des épaules et sortis mon paquet de cigarettes.

- _Bella ! _Râla Alice en fronçant les sourcils. _Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter ! _

_- Miss Lili ! Déjà, c'est impossible que j'arrête, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée, c'est mon anniversaire ! _Jubilai-je.

- _C'est ton anniversaire quand ça t'arrange, _bougonna-t-elle.

- _Bon. Et si nous faisions un pacte ? _Dis-je en éteignant ma cigarette à peine entamée. _Je ne fumerai plus devant toi et j'essaierai de réduire ma consommation. C'est OK ? _Je rangeai ma cigarette dans le paquet, soupirant.

- _Oui ! Ca me va très bien ! _Elle se leva et vient m'étreindre en sautillant.

_- Vous croyez qu'elle arrivera bientôt ma surprise ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas dépensé d'argent, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise. _Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, les pensées pleines d'idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Alice me répondit par un « _hmhm »_, les yeux fixés derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir Jasper et Edward s'installer sur une des tables, pris dans une discussion animée. Soudain ils éclatèrent de rire et j'entendis Alice soupirer. Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur moi, pétillants, et il me fit un sourire. Je lui rendis timidement en rougissant. Alice me fit un coup de coude et rigola. Je grognai en la poussant légèrement.

_Vous réagissez comme deux adolescentes pleines d'hormones. _

Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'en étions pas, après tout.

- _BELLY-BELLE ! _S'écria une grosse voix bourrue.

Je sentis Alice sursauter et le temps s'arrêta. Je me tournai lentement vers la grille, et mon regard tomba derrière Jasper et Edward. A cet endroit, mon bonheur sur pattes.

- _EMMY-BEAR ! _Hurlai-je à mon tour, courant pour le rejoindre.

Je sautai dans ses bras, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, alors qu'il me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _Bon anniversaire ma belle. _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

* * *

**Voilàààà :D **

**Alors, vos impressions? L'arrivée d'Emmett ! On s'y attendait, non? :B **

**Comment Edward a-t-il su pour l'anniversaire de Bella? Hm. Réponse bientôt ! :) **

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, parce que moi, je les passe sous la pluie ! **

**Bonne journée à tous, à bientôt ! **

_**Mylène.**_


End file.
